Letters to Mother Kirkland
by bodesciakirkland
Summary: Bodescia Kirkland is my name, yet, I am better known as Britannia. No. I have not made this letter as a way to check on my sons, just to speak to nations and fans. It's not like I don't care, I'm just not nosy, that is all. I'll take letters through reviews or private message. I am curious to know what you youngsters are up to. I'll be waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone,

My name is Bodescia Kirkland or better known as Britannia. I've been around wondering what the younger nations have been up to. I am sure you know who my children are, and how I am really close to the Ancient nations. Roman Empire is a good friend...lovable oaf. I just want to know what everyone is up to today. You can either send through review or private message me. I look forward to read your letters...tsundere style.

Yours Truly,

Mother Britannia

**[ I am new at this writing thing and website. Please be nice to me because this is my very first time. I don't own the series Hetalia-Axis Powers, but, I do watch the show. I'll take nations and fans all together. I shall do my best to answer the letters. Make your letters fun too, since, my character is a tsundere like her children. Thank you very much and see you soon.] **


	2. BlackWolfHuntsAlone(1)

**BlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**Me: Hi**

**Perth: Hi I'm the one with the question today. If Big brother England is well... my big brother what does that make you to me.**

**Me: Mother? Or sister I don't even know**

* * *

Dear BlackWolfHuntsAlone,

You know it's funny, because Britain adopted a child name America, I'm questioning if that makes me a grandmother of some sorts. The only children I have are Scotland, Wales, Eire, Northern Ireland, Sealand, and Britain. Which nation are you exactly? I feel confused about everything and need to know what is going on right now with my children. You might have some sort of relation towards me. Explain yourself to me more.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	3. Lilypad the Fourth(1)

**Well hello there!**  
**I was wondering- can you or your children swim? I co-teach swim lessons and I would be happy to help make sure my favorite countries don't drown.**  
**Also, as a side note, how are you doing? I'm doing great, and I hope you are well! **  
**Sincerely, Lilypad the Fourth**

* * *

Dear Lilypad the Fourth,

I'm doing okay and thank you. Not that great of a swimmer, however with my sons, that might a different story. It's been a long time, so they might have taught themselves how to swim. I know my Sealand is good at swimming, at least I hope so. Have you tried asking Britain about swimming?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I wouldn't mind getting lessons on swimming though.


	4. Paxton-means-peace(1)

**Paxton-means-peace,**

**Kesesesese! Remember the awesome me that everyone's been going insane about?**

**G-Gil... *facepalms* W-we decided to write to you because y-you wrote to us... we are answering your question in th-the chapter that is being typed at the moment**

Birdie, what questions did we have? Oh, wait! The awesome me remembers! Britannia, what are your thoughts on the awesome grandfather of the awesome me, Germania? And what about mein awesome vogel's grandma, North America?

A-and if you could get rid of one country, w-who would it be an why? Also, what food w-would you want to drop off the face o-of the earth? For me it's hamburgers...

The awesome me can make wurst for you, Birdie... anyways, I guess that's it!

-With love, Prussia and Canada

* * *

Dear Paxton-means-peace,

It is nice to meet you Prussia and Canada. Canada, you don't have to be shy or anything, because I won't bite you. Prussia, your grandfather Germania, from what I heard is a serious tough guy. He rather fights then behave like that oaf, Roman Empire, but he still means well. It's been a long time since I looked at him. He has long blonde hair and a single braid, doesn't really goof around, because he prefers to fight. Enough about that, now Native America, I haven't gotten the chance to see her as of yet. She is most likely enjoying herself and/or watching over you and your brother. I'm not so sure if I want to kick a country of the face of this earth, really would love to strangle the people who talked badly about my scone recipe, I worked hard on those. Do you two get along well with Britain? I know he can be such a jerk sometimes, but, I am his mother after all. Thanks for the letters.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. Canada, I think you are truly sweet, I hate how everyone can't see that you exist. North America would be angry at America for acting that way towards you. Thanks you for the wurst, Prussia, please do eat a scone though, sweetie.

[thank you very much writer for that]


	5. BlackWolfHuntsAlone(2)

**The BlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**Me : I'm human but if it counts im 3/4ths british.**

**Perth : I'm the city of Perth in Western Australia.**

**Fremantle: And I am her twin the city of fremantle. I am also black wolfs boyfriend.**

**Me : *jaw drops* WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DECLARE YOURSELF MY BOYFRIEND. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DUMBASS. *Strangles Fremantle***

**Perth : *face palm* Oh lord hes done it now**

* * *

Dear TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,

¾ British, do you have any other nationality in your family?

Perth, my son had some sort of interaction with you, along with Marianne's son, France. It is nice to meet you Fremantle; apparently Black Wolf doesn't know you at all, strange. Hey, Perth, that makes you the older twin sibling to Fremantle. Britain travels everywhere taking places; my boy grew up so strong, and then time changes. You might of some sort, Perth, be a distant relative and you as well Fremantle.

*looks at Fremantle getting strangle* I'm enjoying this and somewhat confused as well.

Thank you for responding back. I shall be waiting.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	6. Ve Kuraresa Bleach(1)

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach, **

**Ello Mother! Or maybe it should be 1P Mother... Ello 1P Mother! How are you? And would you like a cupcake? My cupcakes are quite delicious! I hope you'll try one! Oh, and do you know how my counterpart is? I haven't heard from him since I gave him a cupcake, so I'm just wondering if you know how he is so that I can give him another cupcake! I do hope you respond soon!**

**2P England**

* * *

Dear Ve Kuraresa Bleach,

My 2p Britain, then my 2p self must be frightening, thanks for getting this letter. I am doing fine; just relax with the Ancient Nations. I've recently ran into Roman Empire and Ancient Egypt, Mother Greece, and all the others. I haven't really seen Germania, Native America, I've actually met Uncle Sammy, Marianne, and Mother Russia. I would love to how a cupcake, thank you. 1p Britain is probably somewhere doing whatever. He adopted America (a possible grandson of mine), maybe they are up to something, hanging out with France, or drinking.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. If you do see Britain before me, tell him that I would like to speak to him, not because I miss him just to say hi. Goodbye dear.

_**{Colombia or Lady Liberty might be more of America's mother or aunts, or possibly Native America maybe America/Canada's grandmother. Uncle Sam is of course America's uncle, and the giving America money, to spend for himself and helping his fifty children, their children, and his great-grandchildren(the citizens of the country, funny isn't it). I think Britain might have a father and grandmother...not so sure about grandfather.} **_


	7. Special Notice(Please read this)

Dear Everyone,

I will be now taking letters through PM only, so no longer any reviews, please.

I'll accept letters from nations, cities/capitols/towns, ancient nations, and fans. I will even take a little bit or roleplaying as well along with fun/weird questions as well. I just want to know what your people are up to nowadays. Please respond through this with PM along with giving out your letters. I look forward to answering your questions giving you history as well.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{Sorry about that but I decided to try it this way. I hope that isn't too much to ask. I'm looking forward to seeing you all. ONWARD AND FORWARD TO THE NEXT LETTER!}**_


	8. Fail Brothers Trio(1)

**Fail Brothers Trio,**

**Prussia: Hallo, England's Mother~ But his Dad (who is also mine) is much more AWESOME...**  
**Denmark: Don't say that! **  
**England: Uh...Germania is pretty awesome I guess, but Mum's more awesome...**  
**Prussia: ...THEY'RE ON THE SAME LEVEL OF AWESOME.**  
**Denmark: Glad to see that resolved...um, anyway, maybe we should get back to the reason why we're here?**  
**England: Uh...yeah...**  
**Prussia: ...**  
**Denmark: ...**  
**England: ...**  
**Denmark: ...Hej, I, uh, think that we have a question...?**  
**Prussia: Um, yeah, Britannia...**  
**England: ...Uh...**  
**Denmark: Have you...seen Dad...? I mean, Germania?**  
**England: ...*runs away***  
**Prussia: *goes with him***  
**Denmark: H-Hey! Wait up! *runs after them***

**From,**

**the FBN trio/brothers/whatever**

* * *

Dear Fail Brothers Trio,

Why the hell are you three acting like that? I'm not that scary….unless you really want to piss me off a little. And no, I haven't seen Germania, but I have heard of him though. I have met other ancient nations instead. Anyway, hello Britain, it's nice that you decided to speak to your mummsie. You have interesting friends, who I want to know more about, the same goes for you as well. It's not like I dying of missing you, I'm just curious, hmph.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. Britain, have you seen your brothers recently?


	9. Ireland(1)

**Ireland,**

**Hey there, mum! I think you don't remember me. I'm your daughter, Ireland or Valenciennes Fitzgerald. Mum, you need to teach Arthur some cooking.. His cooking is really awful. It almost made me sick. Especially his (burned) scones. **

**How did you learn to write this thing? Did you learn from England? Or Brother America**?

* * *

Dear Ireland,

*gasp* Well, hello my darling Ireland….DAMN IT! I MADE THAT SCONE RECIPE. ARE YOUR MUMMSIE'S COOKING SKILLS THAT AWFUL?! OR IS IT THAT BRITAIN HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE IS DOING?! No. I-I just was looking around, not because I was checking on him, just want to know what the young nations are up to. Have you seen the rest of your brothers recently?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. It's again, nice to hear from you. I love and miss you.


	10. BlackWolfHuntsAlone(3)

**BlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**Me : *Gets pulled off Fremantle.* Why yes I am 1/4th greek a tine tiny part french and born in australia.**

**Perth : Yeah Big brother England was awesome. He saw the potential in big brother Australia and founded me. The first thing I remember was big brother England big eyebrows in my face. To bad all he talked about was how americas a git.**

**Fremantle : True the first thing I remember was his reaction to your eyes. Yes I am Perths younger twin and Black Wolf knows me she just refuses to accept our love.**

**Me : *Strangles again* I AM NOT DAITING YOU!**

**Perth : *sigh* Up to me. Ahh yes apparently France came along, declared big brother Australia useless and left. We dont call relation. Well I have to go stop them from killing themselves. Bye**

* * *

Dear BlackWolfHuntsAlone,

Aww~ *clears throat* It's nice to know how caring my child is. America and my son really don't get along too well, I need to discuss that.

British, Greek, and French are all within you, and you were born in Australia, I find that pretty amazing. Fremantle keeps saying that you are his love and you keep strangling him, this shall be interesting. You should see my shocking red hair, wow.

Yes. Marianne's son (France) is a strange child, he means well….sometimes. I shall let you three be on your merry way then, make sure your twin doesn't die or anything.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	11. BlackWolfHuntsAlone(4)

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**(I will most likely reply after you post a chapter)**

**Me : *is again pulled off Fremantle* Its not that big a deal and the french is tiny. I plan for my kids to be Canadian.**

**Perth : Big brother never gets along with America, because America sucks.**

**Me : *whispers* She blames America for not getting much attention as a child and him mostly forgetting her unless she takes out her contacts.**

**Perth : Well maybe if he didn't whine about America we a point where I'm forgotten more than Canada.**

**Fremantle : This is a touchy subject for her.**

**Me : Yeah so who is Englands dad anyway?**

**Perth : yeah. Well bye**

**Me : bye**

**Fremantle : see ya**

* * *

Dear TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,

You plan on meeting a nice Canadian man? Or you prefer to adopt the children?

I believe Britain refers to America as a fatass or just plain idiot plus git works as well, these are the things I overheard anyway.

Well, wait exactly, when you say "she" are you talking about me? Or someone else is playing the role of "she"?

I haven't seen my husband in such a long time; I'm not even sure what he is doing right now. We kind of went our separate ways, but I haven't forgotten about him, though. Only my son's know of me, they have yet to meet their father. My husband has seen them when they were wee ones. After that, times have changed, and I haven't seen him since. He is somewhere doing something; I know for a fact that-just like me, he is looking over his children.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

**_{About Britain and his other siblings' father, I've done some research and discovered something on Wikipedia. Each country has a national personification that plays the role of a parent/aunt/uncle/grandparent to the nations of today, and the same goes for the ancient nations. The father of Britannia's children might (?) possibly be an entity called John Bull (or John Kirkland far as Hetalia goes). This is all I can think of far as that.}_**


	12. Paxton-means-peace(2)

**PruCan,**

**O-oh, I know you won't bite... I don't think a-any nation would bite... I hope... G-grandma has two braids going around h-her head and tying together at the back... s-sort of like Legolas from Lord of the Rings, i-if you've seen it... probably not...a-anyways, I probably should have mentionned this b-but Gil is out hunting with our son, N-new Prussia... also known as Terry Beilschmidt-Williams. From w-what Gil's told me, you got Germania right. A-and thank you... hah, Grandma p-probably isn't happy... c-can the other Ancients s-see me? And uh... m-me and 'dad' (Britain) d-don't talk much... b-because he doesn't see me much... but we do g-get along well, I guess... and you're very welcome, we love writing i-in to countries *smiles*. And I think Gil's eaten a scone before... h-he said it wasn't that bad, so I guess that's good?**

**-With love, Canada**

**PS We've taken over th-this account for now because Paxy said that she didn't want us bored...**

* * *

Dear PruCan,

You are just too adorable, Canada, try relaxing though. It will be okay, I am a fun person. I'm certain the ancient nations can see you….I hope that some of them can. PRUSSIA TASTED MY SCONES AND LIKED IT, *clears throat and blushes* I do make good scones, so it is only normal that they taste good, hmph. I didn't know you had a son, how cute. The scariest is that my children have children, making me a grandmother/great-grandmother to them, don't like getting old. I do hope that I see Germania and the others eventually; I want to say a few words to them. So nice of you to respond back to me, tell Prussia, thank you for liking my scones…..and if it turns out to be a lie…hold on to your balls. Take good care you two.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

**_{I haven't watched any of the Lord of the rings movies nor read the books, but I have heard of them. Thanks again. Please send letter through PM. I'll still use Paxy's user name though}_**


	13. Ve Kuraresa Bleach(2)

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach,**

**Ello 1P Mother!**  
**Oh, she is! Which is why I'm glad that you're quite nice! That's good to hear! It sounds like fun! Aww, great! Here you go! [) Hope you like it! Oh, okay! Yes, I've heard about that! I have an America over here too! He really loves my cupcakes! Yes, that's my counterpart! Well, I'm glad to hear that he's still alive! And thank you for responding so quickly!**  
**2P England**

* * *

Dear Ve Kuraresa Bleach (2p Britain),

Well. You should know that your mother does her best as always. I try my hardest to look after all my children (1p and 2p), only because I'm bored and curious that is all. Someone has to do it, since your father is M.I.A, I honestly don't know what is going on with him. And yes, you have a father, who is unknown to you and your siblings. *takes cupcake and eats it* Oh, my god, this is delicious. *keeps eating* my darling child, you have your mother's cooking skills, amazing. *kisses cheek* you sweet-heart…*clears throat* it's nice to know that you have the Kirkland blood flowing through you. It is nice that you have seen your other relatives.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

**_{Due to some research I have done, I found that the father of Britannia's children is John Bull (aside from Hetalia), that is just a possibility though. He is probably watching over his kids but really far. Please send letters through PM}_**


	14. A Minor Sonata (Prime Meridian) (1)

**A Minor Sonata (Prime Meridian)**

**Hello Ms. Kirkland.**

**I'm curious, what was England like as a child? Just wondering... Also, what do you think of "us youngsters?" **

**For further record, just in case, I would like to say I myself am /very/ mature! Enough to be at world meetings! It's just that I don't get enough attention!**

**Sincerely,**

**Prime Meridian**

**(([Note: This is my first time writing as an OC and I feel like it's awkward. X( Oh well...]))**

* * *

Dear A Minor Sonata (Prime Meridian),

He was always such a wild child and gets into bad terms with the other nations (mostly Marianne's son France and Spain) Later he becomes a pirate and became known as the "delinquent of Europe" then some self-proclaimed gentleman, much later. That child does what he pleases. He doesn't get along well with his brothers either, they hate him. All you youngsters still have much to learn about being a nation and doing your job right. You all mean well, but some of you I worry about, like my wild children.

I'm sorry that happens to you. Someone else is like that as well, I think he's name is Canada, he is completely invisible to the others. It's nice that you responded to the letter. Take care then.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{It's completely fine with me. Please note I would like it if the next letter is sent through private message. Thank you very much and respond real soon.}**_


	15. Ve Kuraresa Bleach(3)

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach/2p Britain,**

**Ello 1P Mother,**

**That's nice! I'm glad! If you didn't, I might be lonely! Oh! I didn't know that! Well, hopefully he'll show up at some time! Then I might be able to meet him! Aww, I'm really glad you like it! Here's another! [=|) So your cooking is good too? That's good to hear! I thought that maybe it was like my counterpart's! Yes, I have! And they all seem so nice!**

**2P England**

* * *

Dear Ve Kuraresa Bleach,

I'm sorry that it took me soo long to respond back. Anyway, I can never let you be lonely, because I'm always near. I try my best when I cook my food, jerks say my food is terrible….DAMN IT MY FUCKING FOOD IS GOOD….excuse my language sweet-heart. Enough of that, I just hope the rest of my 1p/2p children write to me, I want to know what they are up to. *takes another cup cake and eats*

Yummy! I love you so much. *kisses and hugs Britain* Respond real soon darling.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	16. BlackWolfHuntsAlone(5)

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**Me : Hello and I dont want to marry a canadian**

**Perth : unless its 2p canada *Smirks***

**Me : Sorry what was that? You love Quebec.**

**Perth : *smirk falls* **

**Me : Anywhale I actually plan to move to Canada and have my kids. I cant remember the rest of what I was about to say.**

**Perth : And you have a pile of home work so bye.**

**Me : Bye and Americans a touchy subject for Perth.**

* * *

Dear TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,

It's nice to see you again. You just want Canadian children, but your husband will be of a different race, is that it? I hate to ask this….what is 2p Canada like? 2p Britain is sweet, good at baking cupcakes, and so polite, I adore him so much. *clears throat and folds arms* I mean I already knew that from the start, he is my beloved son. I hope that you do move to Canada and enjoy yourself like you want to. It's fine about the rest, I'll leave you to your homework. I won't mention America any more. Goodbye.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{Are you a high school student by any chance? Sorry for being so nosy, I'm just curious}**_


	17. Arthur KirklandBritain(1)

**[Seeing as I only saw ONE England, (who seemed a bit OOC in my opinion) I figured I'd write in as Arthur. I do a bloody damn good job at being him xD]**

**Dear Mother,**

**Well, about time you had one of these, mum! How have you been? I've been meaning to write to you for some time now, I've just been extremely busy as of late so I apologize for coming off as slightly 'rude'. Oh, one bit of news though, Scotland is currently attempting to gain his independence. Something about being tired of 'being the brother nation to a tea drinking snob'. Yes, something along those lines...**

**Anyway, much love mum. I'm excited to hear from you!**

**Sincerely,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Your mummy is doing fine dear.*behaves like a tsundere and blushes* what do you mean "it's about time"? It's not like I'm planning on being nosy, just wanted to know what the nations are doing. An-An-Anyways, it's nice to see that you and your brothers hate each other. I haven't heard from any of your siblings, but I'm delighted to have you speak to me. Don't worry, because I'll give them a good yelling. Mainly, I spend my time with the ancient nation, and watching over all you. Let me just say, your drinking habits, I am not proud of. You might be grown up and all, but I will still treat like the kid you always act. My goodness you are such a wild child, honestly. The same goes for your language and how you treat Marianne's son, France, and your adopted son. What is all that about? Explain more about who America really is. I have to leave, so take good care of your, mummy loves you. Goodbye!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. WHY THE BLOODY HELL DOES EVERYONE HATE MY FUCKING SCONE RECIPE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WRONG, ARTHUR KIRKLAND?!

**_{I'll be using this name instead your real username. Is that alright with you?}_**


	18. BlackWolfHuntsAlone(6)

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**Me : 2p Canada is amazing, noticed by everyone and kicks the asses of those who dont. He is just so bad and best of all he hunts illegal poachers. I'm in love *-***

**Perth : Mmm now in about 5 more years you'll be old enough to date him.**

**Me : I'll wait, my crushes last for ages.**

**Perth : *face palm***

**Me : 2p englands not bad. He tried to kill us once.**

**Perth : Hes the big brother of my 2p. I wonder what he did to her in her childhood to make her not speak?**

**Me : He is also Fremantles 2ps big brother.**

**Fremantle : You called?**

**Me : Np we were talking about your awesome 2p.**

**Fremantle : He is so uncool.**

**Me : What is inviolable about him... he has that sexy bad boy look and personality. His hair is as dark as the night. His eyes as crimson as blood and the swirls in them as blue as the sky *gets this way when talking about cute boys***

**Fremantle : Thank you for calling me sexy ;)**

**Me : YOU IDIOT I CALLED YOUR 2P SEXY NOT YOU! *Strangles***

**Perth : Why is it whenever Fremantles around you strangle him. You two have more sexual tention than big brother England *laughs***

**Me : Do you want to die too? *Fremantle turns purple***

**Perth : No... Um I'm going to go now... homework *walks away***

**Me : Well see you I'm off to finish killing Fremantle.**

**Fremantle : *Wheeze***

**(Yes I am in highschool. How did you know?)**

* * *

Dear TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,

Speaking of 2p, my son Britain is really good at making cupcakes. I'm so proud. *clears throat*

Well. My boy is a Kirkland after all. Exactly…what do you mean when you say, my son tried to kill you? His cooking skills are amazing, unless, there is something else that he isn't telling me. I take it that 2p nations are polar opposites…in a bad way. I had recently spoken to my 1p son, who is still his usual self and all. *looks at you choking Fremantle* I think this is where I end things here since that is going on. Have a good day?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{I just guess that's all. I was going to ask college if high school didn't work.}**_


	19. BlackWolfHuntsAlone(7)

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**Me : He tried to kill us with poisoned cupcakes and then he tried to turn us into cupcakes.**

**Perth : Its a well known fact that the cupcakes that arn't poisoned are made from the people hes killed.**

**Me : He's a psychopath that will be your best friend one minute and have a knife at your throat with that mad grin the next.**

**Perth : Hes like a bag of surprises, you never know what you get.**

**Me : Hes like a twisted Mad Batter straight from the wonderland of insanity.**

**Perth : To sum it up he is probably the most dangerous and deadly 2p.**

**Me : Also your right about the 2p thing. There is probably a 2p you too. Although 2p Switzerland is nice and 2p Belarus.**

**Perth : Ugh we have more homework to do so bye**

**Me : Byye**

* * *

Dear TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,

Wow, so my 2p Britain is a psychotic sweet-heart, who is good at making cupcakes-I had ate one of his cupcakes and now I am scared. I hope he thought of me without the evil intent. He is so cute and so nice that I would never think of that happening. *worries* Oh no! I have to talk to my darling boy. I feel frighten a little, oh dear goodness. Thank you for responding to this letter. Goodbye now.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	20. Arthur KirklandBritain(2)

**Dear Mother,**

**Haha, mother I'd hate to tell you but every mum is nosy sometimes!**

**We've always hated each other. I don't understand why but they've picked on me for as long as I can remember! Of course, young Northern Ireland is a good lad. About time one of them recognized me for being the great empire I was! Wales is nice when bloody Scotland and Ireland aren't around. Why all boys, mother?**

**Sincerely,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

**P.S Mother, I swear I've done nothing to your recipe! I follow it accordingly each time and-... The faes. The faes do it...**

**[Of course, love. Entirely fine! :3]**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Don't worry my darling, I shall talk to your brothers, and see what is going on. So tell me more about your daughter London, adopted son America, and your fight's with Marianne's son France? You have some explaining to sweetie. Darling…mummy is scared…but I shouldn't be…tell your mother about this 2p Britain? He seems so nice, but he is also a psychopath, I'm confused. Please respond dearest. Goodbye!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I know my son would ruin my precious scone recipe. I also know that I am great cook, who puts everyone else's cooking to shame. Those wankers don't know just how good I am. *brags and behaves like a tsundere some more* What is a "faes"?

**_{Thank you very much}_**


	21. Arthur KirklandBritain(3)

**Dear Mother,**

**My lovely daughter London. Ah, she's a wonderful girl, she is. Always listens and understands, extremely well educated! As talented in the violin as I am, if not more. I do believe she's met you once, mum, but I am uncertain if I remember right. America... He was such a lovely lad. Was, being the keyword here. He's practically butchered the English language and never listens to reason. He's brash and unpredictable and is always out for himself. Where did I go wrong? **

**...France... Perhaps if he would stop bloody sexually assaulting everyone I wouldn't have to tear him a new one on a daily basis! He's a sodding rapist and he gets on my nerves! Tell his mother that I'm sorry for the arguments, but I am no where near sorry for slapping him upside the head every now and then!**

**2p Britain..? Mother, I highly suggest that you stop talking to him! He's very untrustworthy! He may cook well and act as if he's a 'gentleman' but he's from for it!**

**P.S Faes are the fairies, mother. Playful little scamps. They must change the recipe when I'm cooking and therefore, ruins it. No wonder everyone hates it... Always wondered what was wrong with my cooking...**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

I've spoken to my grand-daughter, who is such a sweet-heart, she is definitely a Kirkland. America goes from being a cute innocent kid to a jerk. You did only what an adopted father could do, love and raise their child, what happens next is up to him. Darling, you did the right thing, but as he gotten older, he decided to be his own man. He is grown up now, so let him do his own thing, don't worry so much. Even though he is your son, it's time for him to move on, with his life. For example, your father has moved on with his life, and is doing who knows what. Your father is a wonderful man, but he rarely was around you, I mostly stayed with the other ancient nations. I don't know any more with him. France. You and him just don't seem to get along-he sexually assaults everyone? I think I should speak to Marianne about that. I-I-I tried one of my 2p Britain's cupcakes and now I am a little worried about that. He seems like such a sweet-heart and adorable, I could never think of him acting like that. Britain, do something about the faes, please; everyone is disrespecting my hard-work. I love you and respond back to me.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	22. Alice Bonnefoy(1)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**My name is Saubure also known as Alice Bonnefoy and I'm France's little sister. So um hello. You can call me by my country name or my human name either is fine.**

**2p Saubure:My 1p self is rude and creepy.**

**Saubure: Hey! What are YOU doing in my house!?**

**2p Saubure: 2p France sent me here because he said I was annoying him!**

**Saubure: Bother someone else then farting newt.**

**2p Saubure: So mean you... you... malicious frill! Mrs. Kirkland, my 1p is messed up. She has all of this creepy possessed dolls that move their heads to follow your every move. her house is like something from a Halloween movie! So creepy... She even has this weird portal to Halloween Town! She used to live their!**

**Saubure: I am not messed up! well the thing about the dolls is true... and yes I have lived in Halloween Town...**

**2p Saubure: My 1p also is a Goth Loli!**

**Saubure: That's enough from you stupid 2p now out of my house! * kicks 2p Saubure out of house***

**Saubure: Um sorry about that my 2p can be really annoying. She's too annoyingly happy and I hate that kind of happy.**

**2p Saubure: * from outside the door* You hate all forms of happiness!**

**Saubure: No I don't! ce 2p stupide… ( that stupid 2p)**

**jusqu'à plus tard ( until later),**

**Saubure- Alice Bonnefoy**

**(( Saubure and her 2p are my ocs. The country name comes from the anime Gosick))**

* * *

Dear Alice Bonnefoy,

I haven't fully been introduced to you, but I'm good friends with your mother, France seems like such a very kind person. Another 2p person, I say that because, my son 2p Britain….is well a psychopath apparently. For a mother to learn something about that…frightens me so much. He does bake good cupcakes….that scares me even more. I heard Gothic Lolita from somewhere, guessing the youngsters were discussing about it and all. Have you seen your mother at all? What about you and France? Do you two get along well? If you do get the chance to see France, tell him that his mother is doing fine, and she misses her children. It's nice to me 1p and 2p Alice, I look forward to speaking with you two more…when you don't possible hurt each other. Goodbye!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{I've watched I some episodes of Gosick, it's a good show, need to get back to finishing it.}**_


	23. Elizabeth KirklandLondon(1)

**Dear Grandmummy,**  
**Well, I got Daddy to tell me things he's been keeping from me. It would appear I take my looks after you. Well, I would love to see you sometime as well. You'll see Daddy has raised a perfect lady-like woman. **  
**Warm regards,**  
**-London / Lizzy**

* * *

Dear Elizabeth Kirkland/London,

I'm glad to hear that my son does his best for his children. You dear have the Kirkland blood flowing through your veins. All of my children and grandchildren are the best there is to be. I wished I seen you when you were just an infant, you would have been the cutest little girl ever. Enough of babying you so much, I shall see you again. Your grandmother loves you dearly, London.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. If your grandfather was here, he would say the same thing, about wanting to see you.


	24. Alice Bonnefoy(2)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**I have not seen my maman ( mother) in quite a long time... well for centuries. um maybe I have when I fought Sapphire of the Dark Force... France and I get along very well. Although I had not seen him since the early 1700s when the Dark Force sealed me away inside a mirror. At least until 2p Italy rescued me in 1940. The Dark Force is an evil organization run by an immortal man known as Gaito. He and his minions Sapphire, Ruby, Quartz, Diamond, and Emerald ( who betrayed the Dark Force) wants to take over the 1p and the 2p worlds and plunge it into eternal darkness. I found out about it and they tried to shut me up by sealing me away inside a mirror for 240 years. They wanted me to stay in that mirror for eternity. They are going after people I have been in contact with so be please careful. 2p England is really nice and I have been in contact with him for quite a long while. He only sends poisonous cupcakes only to people he really hates. He is also being targeted by the Dark Force and is currently on the run. Of course I can tell France that maman is doing fine.**

**jusqu'à plus tard,**

**Saubure- Alice Bonnefoy**

**(( Saubure now has a blog but it is not on fanfiction it's on blogger. If you want to talk to her the link for the blog is))**

* * *

Dear Alice Bonnefoy,

…..I am very confused on this "Dark Force Organization" and why you fought with them. It's good to know that you get along well with your brother. Marianne would be so proud of you two. I'll try not to worry about 2p Britain so much, my 1p son is more of my concern, he may be lovely, but he is very deadly. Need to be okay around him, when I read one of his letters. Take care!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

**_{Thanks for telling me about the blog. Goodbye.}_**


	25. Alice Bonnefoy(3)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**This is Lucy Yagiri Saubure's citizen and friend. Arisu chan never told me about you so I had to find out on my own which is threatening her pet vampire bat Shiro who she tells anything to with my battle ax! How are you doing? Is there anyone I can get rid of for you? Uh oh Arisu chan is coming got to get off her computer. I'm not allowed to touch her stuff especially her computer after I destroyed the last one in a rage.**

**Later,**

**Lucy Yagiri**

**(( Blog Link is now on my profile))**

* * *

Dear Alice Bonnefoy/Lucy Yagiri,

It's nice to me you. I am doing fine, all while relaxing with the ancients, and watching my kids…..not like they need it, since are my kids. Uh! I don't have anyone worth getting rid of. Thanks for asking. Tell Alice that I said hello, and you both take care.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{Thanks. So just go to your profile to get there?}**_


	26. Manchester(1)

**Dear Grandmother,**

**I hope that this won't be a wasted letter and be tossed in the bin where most of my letters usually end up. It's good to finally be able to speak to someone, I hope. You never know as father tends to throw all my letters away because apparently "If it's not from London, it's not important." Even he seems to forget that I'm around sometimes, I mean honestly, he should know (being England after all) that there is more to England than just London for Pete Bloody Sakes! But no, it's always "London this, London that" whereas for me it's always "Rowena go to this for London, do London's paperwork Rowena since you have nothing better to do". As if I do not have my own paperwork to take care of. -sigh- Though the only time I get that is if Dad remembers that I'm there too. London's a bleeding kiss arse to father and a sodding idiot. I hate her. I exist too you know!**

**But how have you been Grandmother? I hope that you are well. Last time I checked, Uncle Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland were well as well. Father is well too and so is his precious little London. And if you were curious, in case you happened to care even after the mention of London, I'm well too. Everything here has been going well. Just wanted to tell you that I love you Grandmother, even though we haven't met face to face yet. You got to meet /London/ though. **

**So I kind of need some advice as well Grandmother, if it isn't too much trouble. I plan on moving out of Father's house very soon. I cannot stand being ignored by Father and being around his precious little princess, his lovely little lady London. Any advice as to how I can do that without him noticing? Though then again, he does have the tendency to forget that I exist...**

**I love you Grandmother and hope for the best for you.**

**From your other- and apparently- least important Granddaughter,**  
**Rowena Kirkland/ Manchester**

**PS: Hey Grandmother? Can you please also call me Manchester? I really don't like it when people address me as Rowena sometimes as it shows that they don't want to have any sort of relationship with me.**

* * *

Dear Manchester,

It's wonderful to meet another of my many grandchildren. I'm sorry that your father doesn't notice you, honestly these young nations today, don't worry I'll speak to him. I am doing just fine, nothing else, but to relax with the ancients. I sent letters to London, she seems lovely, but enough about her. If you are going to move out at least tell him in person, unless he is those people, who would realize you're gone way after it happens. You have to stand your ground and speak to him. Let him know that you are fed up and want to move on with your life. It's understandable that someone would feel that way. If he can't take the time to see he has another child, then show him that you can do well on your own. Take a stance, because as a grandmother, I am fairly disappointed right now. I love you very much, and your father is a bloody git, honestly. Respond to your grandmother real soon dear.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	27. Arthur KirklandBritain(4)

**Dear Mother,**

**All I can say is I tried. I'm very pleased she turned out as wonderful as she did. Her and dear Canada both are amazing children. Same go for New Zealand and Australia.**

**I sure hope so... With America it seems everything you tell him goes in one ear and out the other.**

**Please do! If France keeps up with his sodding playboy attitude I believe I'm going to murder something!**

**Haha, I believe he'd fear you, mum. When upset you can be rather...unruly. Of course, I've no room to talk.**

**Indeed I have! I sent the faes after Scotland! They can ruin his cooking now!**

**Of course you are, mother. And I'll attempt to get my brothers to write to you as well. Though I highly doubt Ireland and Scotland would listen to me. Wales may.**

**I love you, mum. Say hello to France's dear mother for me.**

**Love,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

I'm glad that you are somewhat of a good father. Now, what about the other children you have neglected? I've spoken to one of your daughters, who's furious about you always praising London instead of praising her too. You don't always know what you have until it's gone, dearest. Like your daughter Manchester for instance, she is very sad and angry about you caring more about London than her. If you're going to have a load of children, then you better treat as if you have only one, Britain. London is a sweet girl, but she isn't your only child. Manchester tells me that you only call for her when it's about London, why? You can say that you do notice her and behaves like a father. What happens she leaves you possibly never back? It's okay because London is always by your side to make you happy. America is always there to make you happy and want to kill him. Canada is for you to ignore just like everyone else, because you apparently can't realize America already has a sibling, that he sometimes neglect. All of your children are there or there, but you can't see them because you ignore them. What does London think of her sister? Does she know that she has one? I sure hope so; I wouldn't want all that praising to get to her head. Honestly, Britain I thought I raised you better than that as well as your siblings. I really wished stayed around you long enough to actually call myself a mother. Once Manchester leaves, who are you going to call for London? Yes. I thought so. May be she can build a nice little lifestyle for herself…away from you. This doesn't go for just her but for all of your neglected children. Equality is important. Stop praising London, treating her like some princess, and be a real dad. I'm more concern about Manchester at the moment than everything else you sent to me. Good bye dearest!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. DO WRITE ME BACK BECAUSE I FEEL A STRONG DISAPPOINTMENT ABOUT TO HAPPENING AND GET YOUR BROTHERS TO TALK TO ME TOO! I WANT TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY! GOOD BYE!


	28. Arthur KirklandBritain(5)

**Dear Mother,**

**Mum, I swear to you I do not pick favorites. I have to constantly keep tabs on London because she's a 'tourist hot spot'. That's why I always call on Manchester to check on her if I can't find her. And it's not just Manchester. I have to call Essex as well for London's whereabouts from time to time. I hate that she sees it this way, but it's far from what I'm doing. I love her as much as the rest of my children and always have. And, I don't make her do London's paperwork! London does her own. Yes, I'll admit that sometimes I have sorted through the papers wrong and have handed out the wrong ones from time to time, but I have never forcibly made her do London's paperwork. I assume I'm going to have to talk to her about this. I wasn't aware that she thought of me in such a way. Moving out, you say? I don't believe Manchester has what it takes to become independent, to be honest. I wouldn't be able to allow her to either. She knows bloody well she could get hurt out there, or worse. Nations can become pretty possessive when they find out a new nation is around and she knows that I would kill for her, like I have for all my children (granted, some of the killing was just for spite, but either way). I don't want to 'kill' America, persay...our relationship isn't what it use to be...that's all... I don't talk to Matthew much because he's still a bit upset about the Seven Years War that I had a hand in when I had taken him from Francis. I don't purposefully ignore him, I'm just giving him space. And my other so-called children such as Hong Kong, North Africa, India, and so on didn't particularly want to live with me in the first place, their reason being how they ended up here I suppose. That's why I don't talk to the rest of them. I assumed there would be no use in it...**

**I will have to talk with Manchester. But she has to understand that I've a lot on my plate right now what with Scotland currently trying to gain independence and the tourist we get yearly who mainly come to see London. I suppose I'll build a few more tourist attractions closer to her place and coax everyone to visit her. I hope she's prepared for the paperwork that comes with it though.**

**P.S You may have to get a hold of Scotland on your own, he won't talk to me at the moment. Ireland said he would try to send you a letter eventually, Wales told me to write for the both of us, and I still haven't gotten word from Northern Ireland about talking to you.**

**Love,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

**P.P.S I just realized I left something out. Furthermore, I don't throw away her letters. In truth, I've actually kept every letter she's sent me and her very first letter she wrote after I taught her to write is folded up in my journal.**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

I do hope you talk to her, because I hate to see one of my grandchildren upset like that. Although. I did try to get her to stand up to you, just to express her feelings. Have London there as well, I'm not too sure on how she feels about her sister only, if she isn't able there with you, than Manchester should speak to her alone. She decided to move out on her own, can't underestimate her abilities like that, and at times like that anyone is capable. I didn't mean that you want to actually "kill" America, meant that in a love/hateful way….he isn't worth it dearest. I'm sorry that I attacked you that way, just felt sorry for my troubled granddaughter, and wondered how good of a dad you might be. Britain, you have a lot of children, makes me wonder just how powerful you were. Not to mention you were such a wild and…violent child then turn pirate….I bet all the women loved you then….more ways than one. Anyway getting back on the topic, you really need to get the chance to talk to her, and give her some chances to say how she feels. I hope that over time, you both come to love, respect, understand, and cherish each other like family. I tried to do my best as well…since your father was barely around, but when he was, he did some justice helping me out. I'm going to dwell on boring and past matters because I focus on now. Your mother loves you, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, N. Ireland, little Sealand, and all my grandchildren, who I had a little chat with….and some haven't seen yet(strange isn't it). All of the ancients love their children and grandchildren; I know they want to speak to them as well. It's fun writing letters to you. Take care dear.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I'll do what I can to speak to that older brother of yours. Then Ireland I shall wait for and hope something good happens. Tell Wales that I said hello and Sealand if you ever get the chance to speak to him…that is if. N. Ireland…I'll wait a bit until that happens. Goodbye love...wait are you saying you actually kept the letters Manchester has sent to you? Or someone else other than me?

**_{If you want to Google/Wikipedia who Britannia's husband/father of her children might be than try that. The most I've gotten is a man known as John Bull.}_**


	29. Arthur KirklandBritain(6)

**Dear Mother,**

**Believe me, I am planning on it, mum. Are you sure having London there would help? If she's upset with London, I'm unsure that she'll agree with her presence there... I'll still try though, one way or another. I'm not underestimating her. It's everyone else I'm worried about. She has no army, no means of protecting herself. If word gets out of her just thinking about this, a million things could happen! I know, mum. I couldn't kill the git anyway, even if I wanted to do so. It's understandable. I would have done the same thing, mother. Honestly, in a few books, I believe my British Empire was compared to the Roman Empire. Took decades to gain all that I had and in a mere few years it all slipped away. I'll talk to her first thing in the morning, mum, don't worry. I've always loved her...I just wish I had saw these signs sooner... **

**I've kept every letter Manchester has ever sent me. From when she would travel to just visiting siblings. I've kept any and every letter from you as well, of course, mum!**

**Love,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

**[John Bull, hm? All right, I'll see what I can look up and find! Sounds interesting! Oh, I've convinced one of my friends to write in to you as one of Arthur's brothers. Not sure who she's writing in as though, hehe.]**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

I mean if you can get her there, then I want to know just how she feels about her, if no then she confronts her peacefully alone. It's a good that you do so. If you don't get the chance to speak to her, I hope get responds back to me in due time. Britain, did you send one of your brothers to write me a letter? It is wonderful that you saved the letters…..then I really want to choke you…..in a loving way of course. I want you to respond back on what happen. Love you and goodbye.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{Is your friend named Ita-chan?}**_


	30. TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone(7)

******TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,**

**Me : Jello.**

**Perth : Hi, has big brother England gotten in trouble for neglecting his child.**

**Me : It seems bad enough he only vista to play cricket and never remembers you name but his own kid.**

**Perth : I know, and he does favor london even if he doesn't realize it. Ooh and theres bad news I can accept neglect but not this.**

**Me : At the end of next year we're being separated. **

**Perth : I know it sad.**

**Me : I'm moving to the gold coast. TT-TT**

**Perth : *hugs and crys too* Don't leave me.**

***after crying for 5 minutes***

**Perth : Its okay we needed to warn you anyway. *dries tears***

**Me : Well bye*dries tears***

**Perth : Bye.**

* * *

Dear TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,

Yes. He has gotten in a little trouble. Things should hopefully be taken care of when he speaks to her. Britain is an odd child, but he is sweet, pretty much all of my children are odd…love them like crazy. The same with my grandchildren too, I love them dearly. Wait…why are you separating from each other?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	31. Arthur KirklandBritain(7)

**Dear Mother,**

**I'll see if I can get Manchester and London in the same room together.. It may or may not be successful though. Whether I talk to her or not she better respond to you either way. I did indeed. It took a while to convince him, but I did it. He wanted me to talk for the both of us! **

**All right. I'll get her to send you a letter as well once we're done talking, mum.**

**Love,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

**[Indeed!]**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Why don't you let it just be you and Manchester instead? I'm afraid those two might pull each other's hair. She is very upset and this whole thing just needs to be sorted out…don't make me go there and do things myself. I've gotten a letter from Wales, so I'm going to send one back to him. Take care darling!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{Indeed what?}**_


	32. Manchester(2)

**Dear Grandmother,**

**Big Brother Essex and I went to the football game with one of my teams, Manchester United, going against one of /London's/ teams, Arsenal. It was a fun game to watch and Uncle Wales and Scotland were there too! My lovely Manchester United beat Arsenal, of course. Afterwards we had gone to a pub for a couple rounds and it was funny to see Big Brother Essex so relaxed. Usually he's so strict you would think that he would be Germany! But all of us were able to get back to our homes safely.**

**So Father wants to talk to me? And he doesn't think that I can protect myself or take care of myself hmm? WHAT DOES THAT GIT MAKE ME OUT TO BE?! If he hasn't bloody well noticed, I have the second largest economy in the entire bloody UK! And urgh! I ALSO TAUGHT AMERICA HOW TO SPILT THE ATOM SOD ALL! He seems to have misinterpreted my words. When I said move out, I meant just get my own flat in my own domain. Not become an entirely different country. At least Essex understands. He's the only who actually listens when I speak...well, besides Uncles Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland. Oh and Prussia, who spends a lot of time with me when Essex can't. He let's me call him Uncle Prussia now!**

**Oh and speaking of America and Canada, they are just about my best friends. Whenever they are supposed to come see Father, they always come via MY airfield. Then after they are done with business with father, we go to one of my mueseums and talk about science over coffee and tea. They are just so much fun to be around and I really do love it when they visit. **

**He wants London there to talk to me. **ing. Hell. No. And he only THINKS that London does her own paperwork. The day I have to speak with him and little Miss Perfect is the day I die. I am not talking to that wench! Even Essex agrees with me on that and he's usually for Miss Perfect! If he wants to speak to me, he'll have to speak to me. Alone. Not with London. Alone over some rum. I know exactly how much alcohol father can handle and Uncle Prussia and Uncle Scotland have taught me how to remain sober. If he brings London, the deal is off, I am not speaking to him.**

**With Love,**

**Manchester**

**(Admin: Oh John Bull? Isn't he like America's Uncle Sam?)**

* * *

Dear Manchester,

It's wonderful that you and Essex had fun at the football game. Tell him to send a letter to me whenever he has the chance.

Apparently! To have you and your sister in the same room with each other is a big no. Would you prefer it if you two talked alone without your father? It's good that others would talk to you though. Still. Just speak to him without getting annoyed. I'll tell him to not bring London and have it be just you two. I really wish I could place everyone in a room and we talk it out…my way. Anyway, to not get fresh with your father, and do not let your father get ahead of himself. I don't have much to go on about right now because I want you to speak to him one on one. I love you dearly.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{He is like the male version of Britannia only from England. Uncle Sam is pretty much America's rich uncle.}**_


	33. Dylan KirklandWales(1)

**Dearest Mother,**

**I've meant to write you for some time, but haven't had the time to write. I thought you'd like to know that I have done quiet well for myself. I get along pretty good with my brothers, and I even have a friend outside of Europe I mostly stay at home, and tend to the sheep. Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this short. I promised to go drinking with Ireland, not that I care much to drink, but still. I hope everything is well with you, and you are doing well, and your health is well. I hope to hear from ya soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dylan Kirkland/Wales**

* * *

Dear Dylan Kirkland/Wales,

Oh, it is so great to hear from you! I don't care how short this is, your mother still wants to speak to you. Going drinking out with Ireland, huh? Do be careful and not get reckless either! I've spoken to Manchester and your brother, who are having a little problem with each other. Have you heard about it at all? Tell Ireland, N. Ireland, and that Scotland to send me letters! I want to hear how they are doing…and how Nessie is! Goodbye darling!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	34. Aurora(1)

**Dear Bodescia Kirkland, **

**I couldn't help but see other people writing letters to you, so I wanted to try it out for myself. **

**How are you, and what's it like having people notice you?**

**From, **

**Aurora**

**P.S. In case you didn't know I'm a city in Ontario.**

**((Sorry if that was bad, it's my first time writing an OC))**

* * *

Dear Aurora,

Thanks for responding to this. I'm doing okay, just relaxing with the ancient nations, and sending letters to the ones who respond back. It's nice that everyone knows that I'm alive, just watching the nations behaves like themselves….sometimes. I loved that my beloved children and grandchildren are sending me letters. That is all I can truly say. Thank you again. Take care now!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

**_{It's fine and no worries}_**


	35. Alice Bonnefoy(4)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**My 1p self won't let me back in her house! Not that I want to be in that spooky place. I swear that place is haunted! Why can't my 1p be normal? All the 2p nations adore her! She hates me. Want a flower shaped cookie? I don't poison my food. I hate poison! my 1p doesn't smile often plus she's tsundere. Did the psycho freak write to you? You know Arisu chan's friend Lucy Yagiri? The human girl with the battle ax? She's insane and she's worse than 1p Belarus! She really scares me. Since my 1p hates me Lucy hates me to.I don't know why Arisu chan is friends with that psycho freak! She's so overprotective of my 1p and tends to overreact and assume things too fast! Anyways my 1p despises the color pink. She thinks it's hideous! What do you think of my 1p self? Creepy? Nice? **

**Later,**

**2p Alice Bonnefoy**

**(( Yes!))**

* * *

Dear Alice Bonnefoy,

Yes. Lucy did send me a letter, asking me whether I had someone, who I wanted to die. She does mention the battle-ax, though, Lucy appears to seem fine….a little. I wouldn't say creepy, she just has unique taste in things that are different….from you. There are creeper people, who aren't too okay in their mind. I do hope you find a way to get back inside the house, unless there is another place you can go to. It's nice getting a letter back from you. Goodbye!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I would love to have a flower shaped cookie.


	36. Manchester(3)

**Dear Grandmother,**

**Fine. I'll try not to be short with Father. I'll also try not getting annoyed with him it is really difficult. I'll try to be patient. **

**But on a lighter note Grandmother, America invited me over to his place for flying lessons! He says he'll teach me how to be a pilot just like him! I already asked Big Brother Essex if I could go and he said yes. Oh and Essex says he'll try to write you when he has some free time Grandmother. Yay! If I haven't mentioned it already grandmother, I'm really excited to learn how to pilot an aeroplane.**

**Sorry for the short letter Grandmother but I need to prepare for my lesson and study up on Aerodynamics and physics. America says that knowing a lot about those two subject matters will help me when I learn to fly. I've got some studying to do.**

**With Love,**  
**Manchester**

* * *

Dear Manchester,

Good. I want to see you and your father getting along with each other. Even if you two do fight, it's out of love, not lack of respect (if that makes sense). I hope to hear good things from both of you.

I'm glad you are taking piloting lessons, sounds like some adventure; you are a Kirkland after all. Enjoy your fun time with America and Essex. This might be a stretch, but could you ask America to send me letters once in a while, tell Essex thank you for thinking of me…cute. Good luck with the piloting.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	37. Alfred F JonesAmericaHero(1)

**Hey Britannia!**

**So you're the person RowMan's been talk about? That's cool, I'm glad I finally get to speak to the mother of the great United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern ireland. You must be seriously awesome since Mannie won't stop talking about you. Good, it's nice to see her happy, she's usually pretty depressed after talking to Britain. **

**I heard from Manchester than you wanted to speak with me? Let me assure you that whatever England has said about me is utterly false. Honestly, that man, he can't get over me revolting against him and becoming my own country. But hey, look at me now, I'm on top of the world and a ton of people want to be my ally. England might have taught me a lot of things but he has yet to be able to tell when I'm just play acting my "stupidity" or not.**

**I also suppose that you might have heard about our special relationship as well? I hope that you understand that I wish that my relationship with Britain is FRATERNAL. Not romantic, I do not wish to have a romantic relationship with the man that raised me as a child. I just wish that he would see me as my brother again. But obviously, he still hates me.**

**Oh and about me teaching Manchester how to pilot a plane, are you fine with that? I mean, Essex already told me that it would be alright but I just wanted some adult permission for her to learn so that England won't kill me later. I assure you that I am a very experience pilot, planes were invented by my people, and that Manchester will be safe under my instruction. **

**It was nice speaking to you and I do hope that your opinion is not biased towards Britain's side of the story. **

**Sincerely,**

**Alfred F. Jones/America**

* * *

Dear Alfred F. Jones/America,

Ah-ha! I'm actually glad to speak to you and yes Britain has said some things about your actions. Well, you're a grown man, only thing my son has only raised to choose your own path, afterwards is up to you dear. Heh! Of course I'm awesome, I am Britannia after all. I knew your Uncle Sammy fairly well, and heard of your grandmother Native America and your mother Columbia and Aunt Liberty as well. I'm sure you have your serious moments. Guessing Britain wants a miniature him walking around, huh? I don't agree with incest in any form, regardless of adoption. Don't be lazy and too loving, search for a nice girl and be on your merry way with her. I've heard some things about you and Britain having some fling. He needs to look for a lovely British woman and you need to search for an amazing heroic American woman, shouldn't force two grown men to love each other on a romantic level, when it isn't meant to. I do hope you two look for lovely women and live happily with them. Anyway, you have become stronger after Britain let you go or more you pretty much packed your things and fled. I have no problem in you teaching my granddaughter in how to pilot a plane. Manchester deserves to enjoy herself away from Britain. She seems like a smart girl…actually she is a smart girl with a good head on shoulders, she'll be fine. Don't worry about Britain, since his children are all iffy about the man, even his own siblings. He needs a woman….honestly. I shall talk with him again and get this all straighten out. Until next time…goodbye.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. If you know any other countries I can speak to, then tell them to send me letter and ask questions too. Respond back more often.

**_{You might have to do some research on Columbia and Lady Liberty as America's other family members. Try Wikipedia and it will show you something.}_**


	38. Alfred F JonesAmerica(1)

**Dear Grandma, **

**I have been so busy here lately that I have had little to no time to sit down, and reply to your ever touching and warm letters. I am currently leaving with Arthur, enjoying my stay in is cool country home! Dude..er..I mean ma'am you would love it out here! Also I am happy to say I am stuffed to the brim with hamburgers...I seriously thought I only ate one. On a serious note, If you don't mind I have read through some of Artie's letters, and some others. Manchester's attitude towards her father is very disrespectful, None of my kids speak to me in such a way. Also if they have a problem they come to me, no matter what the issue and they don't keep their phones on silent and ignore me.**

**This whole time I have been here she has not reached out to him, in fact he has called her many times sending cards over the holidays and birthdays, trying to talk and she ignores him. Yeah he watches London like a hawk, who wouldn't? She is a wild child and he just doesn't want her hurt, Manchester says she can take care of herself right? Well then I'm sure she wouldn't need her father in her business every waking moment, if he was that would be another thing for her to complain about. This whole time Manchester could have picked up her phone and called him directly. Instead she complains about what he is saying to you and not fully understanding what it is he is actually saying.**

**I am not trying to be a jerk or attack anyone you know me, I only say the things I say because I care. Also I hate seeing Artie being attacked with no one backing him up. I know Arthur more better than any of his children, and yes we have had are hard times, and yes it took awhile for him to forgive my leaving, but he is still the kind loving man I grew to look up to! He is a little rough around the edges but that's how fathers are!**

**I hate when kids blame their parents for everything, if she is as big of a girl as she talks, she should talk to London on her own and stop complaining, it seems this is really something between those two girls more than who spends what time with their dad. They need to settle this sister to sister. Grandma I mean no disrespect, I love you more than anything! Also I want everyone to write happier letters!**

**Anyways, how our you? Well I hope, not mad at me for writing this are you? I really just want everyone to be happy.**

**Love your Grandson always and forever!**  
**Alfred F. Jones**

* * *

Dear Alfred F. Jones,

I've spoken with another America with the same name. He tells me different and you are telling me different too. Manchester is apparently neglected by her father, but her father does in a way care, London is…..a spoiled child. They are trying to work things out and all by speaking to each other on the matter. What do you mean you are leaving with Arthur? Didn't you want to get away from him and all? You're too calm with this letter, try to let loose and have some fun with writing letters with me. I know I'm a mother, but I do want a fun time. It's nice you care about my Britain….hopefully on father and son level. Don't focus too much on Manchester and Britain; I have this situation sorted out. Tell more about yourself….I want to know the hero behind the mask. Write back soon, goodbye!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I'm doing wonderful. I am not mad at you for writing me letters….when I want every nation and all to send me letters. It's nice you want everyone happy, but you seem a little different then I have heard from others. I shall see you again.


	39. Arthur KirklandBritain(8)

**Dear Mother,**

**Yes, I had decided against it after I had sent my last letter to you. I sent London to visit Northern Ireland so I may talk with Manchester (and possibly Essex as well, for it seems he too is cross with me judging by what Manchester has said in her letters to you) alone. I didn't tell London what would be happening during her absence either. She'd come right back to evesdrop if I had. Lord knows how many times I've scolded her for that... **

**Don't fret, mum. I'll sort it all out. Hopefully today.**

**Love,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

**P.S If you would please, tell Manchester to contact me. Silly lass must have her phone turned off. Or ignoring my calls.**

**[Haha, you had asked if my friend were Ita-Chan, love :3]**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Britain, I've heard how much of a "father" you are to your kids, hoping your good like you say so. It's good you chose not to have London there. America is telling you seem uptight and you're telling me they he is irresponsible, which is it? I don't want to take sides with anyone either, because things settled peacefully. She turned her phone so she wouldn't deal with you, sorry but I'll talk to her about that. Britain…have you been searching lately for a British woman to become your wife…and what is with this incestuous relationship you have with America? I know you adopted him but he, is still your son…..and only your son. I heard about these dating websites you should try to you might find your own British woman on there. You better mention her to me as well…it about time you have a wife and America as well. I hope your brother have done the same thing. You are a Kirkland, so I'm certain there is a woman for you. I hope you do get the chance before me to talk to Manchester. Stop worrying about America, he is a grown man with his own problems…leave him alone, child. You did enough already….let him choose his own path. I'm listening to everyone side of the story and yours as well. Don't attack him either with lies either or period! Have I mention I send a letter to Wales and might speak to Essex? Manchester is getting piloting lesson and it's my permission that I said so, no fighting. Britain, you might be stressed out too much and need to relax a bit. I'm going to stop rambling over nonsense because I'm sure you get where I'm coming from, if not then it's your own fault. Love you lots and respond back.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. Do you know if any other nations might want to talk to me? I've spoken to France's little sister, Canada, Prussia, Denmark, and distant kin. Know if any others would try, I would like to speak to N. Italy personally, since I knew his grandfather fairly well. Goodbye love.

_**{I-I-I just guessed that's all. ^_ ^ ; }**_


	40. Alice Bonnefoy(5)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**Have you seen my doll Marie? She tends to visit the people I write to. She's a possessed doll so don't be alarmed if she starts talking to you. If you find her can you send her back please?**

**jusqu'à plus tard,**

**Saubure- Alice Bonnefoy**

* * *

Dear Alice Bonnefoy,

I haven't seen your doll, yet. I also haven't seen your brother, France either. I wanted to speak to him like a bunch of other nations too. If she does talk to you, I shall send a letter to you stating that she has done so. Thanks for responding and take great care!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	41. Essex (1)

**Dear Grandmother,**

**I want to remain just as neutral as Switzerland on this whole issue. I love my Dad and I love my little sisters so I hope that this gets resolvedI hope that you understand that. **

**Okay, family...yeah... Here's my analysis on the situation.**  
**Dad: He's just really busy nowadays Uncle Scotland and just everything. He spends a lot of time with London as she's his capitol and sometimes it does feel like he's neglecting the rest of us (sometimes for a couple years) but he tries to make it up to all of us at least. He's not a perfect man and definately not the perfect dad but he's the best dad around no matter what anyone says. **  
**London: She has a big head. I love my little sister to death but sometimes she has a big head from being the capitol and proclaiming that she's Dad's favourite. I guess it's because she's Dad's first girl and is a Daddy's girl. She's usually really pleasant to be around be until as a late where it's just gotten to her head. It's usually very easy to get London to whine about anything. London, she can be annoying somethings. She's the lady of the family.**  
**Manchester: Dad's youngest girl. She used to look up to London until London's ego inflated and basically became London's henchman. It's the exact opposite with Manchester, you're going to need to push her A LOT to get her to whine, vent her real thoughts, or tell you something is bothering her. But when you push her, she can be a bit on the angry side, though from my findings she does get jealous real 's usually really bookish but recently she's acting more like Dad's punk days.**

**But moving on, Manchester mentioned Dad throwing her letters away? I can tell you this, after a bit of dumpster diving (don't ask why...please...) I did manage to find the letters but they were copies. Not the actual letters that Manchester's sent Dad. This is really annoying but I think someone's playing a really sick joke on the family. **

**I hope this helps you and I miss you Grandmother. I'm fine, just trying to find the bastard behind this. British police are the best after all.**

**Love,**

**Essex**

* * *

Dear Essex,

I know your dad….isn't bright and show that he's not a great father, but I raised him so he has some good parenting skills, hoping your grandfather isn't the cause of why he is. Yes. Scotland is a certain somebody I would love to speak to about everything, since he is my eldest child. London is a spoiled brat, who wants her father to treat her like the princess she claims. She'll in due time, learn the world doesn't revolve around her, but she needs someone to set her straight. I love London too; I just don't want some stuck up brat for a granddaughter. Manchester needs to express her feelings more and let her father knows where she stand, yet she needs to know that Britain is her father, the same way she is his daughter. I've heard that Britain kept letters from when Manchester sends to him. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU FOUND COPIES OF THE LETTERS? DAMN IT! YOU FIND THAT ASSHOLE AND LET ME DEAL WITH THAT PERSON! THE KIRKLAND FAMILY'S NAME WILL NOT BE TARNISHED BECAUSE OF SOME IDIOT! I WILL LET IT SLIDE A LITTLE IF IT'S FAMILY, BUT A THREAT FUCK NO! FIND HIM/HER AND SAY THAT BRITANNIA WANTS TO DEAL WITH WHOEVER IT IS! BLOODY WANKERS! I'm sorry about that, I'm just pissed off. I love you dear. Respond back to me!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. And tell your damn uncle Scotland to send me a letter once in a bloody while. Love you sweetie!


	42. Alice Bonnefoy(6)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**I have a terrible problem! My 1p self is losing her memory! That stupid Dark Force people forced her to drink some strange potion to make her forget who she is! France is freaking out!**

**France: Little sister, please remember me! ( cries)**

**Saubure: Who are you? Who am I?!**

**France: please help!**

**From,**

**2p Alice Bonnefoy & 1p France**

* * *

Dear Alice Bonnefoy,

I hope she does get her memory back quickly and thanks for responding back with the news. Hello France, how are you doing? Send me a letter, France. Marianne misses her children.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	43. FrancisAlice Bonnefoy(1)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**Little sister still doesn't remember me or anyone else. I... I am doing alright I guess... A little distressed by what happened to Alice but okay. How is mother? Is she doing well?**

**- France**

* * *

Dear Francis/Alice Bonnefoy,

I'm sorry to hear that and hope that she gets better. Your mother is doing well….just a little shocked at how loving you are with other nations….even Britain. France, you are better off finding a lovely woman for a wife. Tell me more about this BTT (Bad Touch Trio), I have heard about this little group more than once. Prussia who is arrogant beyond reason, Spain who is sweet but oblivious, and France who very sexually loves towards everyone, I want to know all about you three…and so does your beloved mother. Respond back.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	44. FrancisAlice Bonnefoy(2)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**2p Italy is here right now along with 2p Germany. They are here to help little sister. 2p Italy is little sister's boyfriend. He is very worried about her. The bTT is just a name fans gave me and my friends and -**

**2p Germany: France, I have the antidote ready.**

**France: Well, I guess I'll have to talk about it later then.**

**- France**

* * *

Dear Francis/Alice Bonnefoy,

That's good to hear. I hope she gets better and I want to thank you for writing back to me. Ah! I see now, thanks for telling me about the Bad Touch Trio!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	45. 2p ItalyAlice Bonnefoy(1)

**Ciao 1p Mrs. Kirkland,**

**I heard that Alice has been writing to you so I would like to say hello to you. Alice is doing well now that she has her memory back.**

**- 2p Italy**

* * *

Dear 2p Italy,

Nice to hear that Alice gained her memory and to get a hello from you as well, I'm happy. Respond back please.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	46. Manchester(4)

**Dear Grandmother,**

**The flying lessons are going splendidly and America is an amazing instructor. I heard that you've heard from Big Brother Essex, correct? He's really nice and he's typically not one to want to mess with familial affairs with such gusto. I've been trying to reach him but have yet to successfully make any contact with him. All I've been able was to reach his voice mail.**

**So another America is saying that Father has been trying to contact me for a while but I brush father off? That father has been sending me letters and cards? Funny because I haven't received any communication from father at all. I have yet to received any of the letters or cards or anything. As for the phole calls, my mobile is always on me and on with a full battery and I'm always where there is signal to my mobile. Grandmother, should I start getting a tad bit worried? I'll call father as soon as my lessons end for today. My only concern, is if it goes through.**

**I hope everything is going well for you Grandmother, I hope that after this, we could all hit the nearest restaurant in China maybe? I mean China is a neutral area and his food is delicious. Not that British food is not good, it's just a change from the norm. **

**With Love,**  
**Manchester **

* * *

Dear Manchester,

I am glad that you are enjoying your piloting lessons. Essex is a very wonderful grandson and I send a letter right back to him when he responded. I believe you should call him to see what he is up to. There is an unknown problem that needs sorting out. Someone is making copies of your letters that your father "tossed out", this is causing a fuss. Discuss more with Essex about it; I felt that you needed to know that. I will speak to little miss London about her bratty ways, and you need to express yourself more, your dad needs to change his ways a bit.

I am always doing great. I'd to visit you and eat out, but I am busy half the time, just known that I am watching over my children and grandchildren. All of the ancients are keeping an eye on the young nations from a distance, some have sneaked around to see the youngsters in action, for an example; Roman Empire. I've seen Britain and the other nations….on that island….with the moms….while that oaf Roman Empire singed that "Hell & Heaven" song. So, some of us have been around just far away. I know it's not the same thing, but I'm always thinking about you and everyone else. If I do visit, it will be when least expects it, and enjoy it too. Goodbye darling!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. Does my scone recipe taste bad? I heard that people don't like it and bothers me/want to kill them.


	47. Arthur KirklandBritain(9)

**This isn't really a letter, heh...**

**But, I believe I'm going to stop sending in for a while xD. Whoever Manchester and the other America are obviously hate me (as Britain) for some reason. So instead, I suppose you can just post this as a 'Word from Britain' seeing as I'm not up for writing another letter at this moment. Too many things to address for just a letter.**

**(get my England going on xD)**

**First of all, to address the git. I don't hate America. At all. Anyone in their right bloody mind would still be upset over an ALL OUT WAR just for independence. At the time I didn't see that he could support himself so he revolts. If he had wanted it so bloody bad, all he had to do was prove himself to me. A war was very uncalled for and not needed. Of course I'm still going to be upset about that. Furthermore, he can't just ask ANYONE for permission to let Manchester fly a bloody plane! I'm her father and it has to be me. I'm not upset with you nor Manchester, but he knows how I am. And of course I can't bloody tell when he's ACTING stupid or actually IS being stupid. He 'acts' like a birk all the bloody time, so it's hard to tell which is which.**

**Now to address the letter you had sent me, mum. There aren't any feelings towards America. I still see the lovable git as a brother, it's just strained. So whatever he's talking about isn't true either. Secondly, I'm not a huge fan of online dating. I see that as the most laziest way to meet people and whoever had invented online dating clearly hadn't gotten out of the house enough. Thank you mother for your concern for wanting me to have a wife, but I'm not looking and probably won't anytime soon. I'm far to busy for something of the sort anyhow.**

**I also noticed my wonderful lad, Essex had wrote to you. I had told him to many times. Glad he listened.**

**More on Manchester's problem, I haven't talked to her. Yet. London won't be back for a few more days but I would like for her to understand that I have a LOT on my plate right now and things may not change on her time but will in due time when I've settled everything with Scotland. Strange how she's close with everyone who (more or less) hate my guts.**

**Either way. Love you, mum.**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

…..I'm hearing so many stories about all this hate and everything. Hurry up and speak to Manchester, London needs to speak to her as well. You go talk to America man to man about these problems. I want to get ask some fun questions about your lives and everyone else. My son is such a busy guy, hope you do find a wonderful girl the same with all my sons. I'm sorry that everyone hates you so strongly. Yes I have spoken to Essex and two different America's each different in many ways. I don't have much to say, but please do send me letters more often or when you are free. I want to hear some good things about you. I love getting letters from my beloved family. Love you so very much Britain.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	48. Alice Bonnefoy(7)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**Arisu chan just went to visit her friend Jack Skellington in Halloween Town. She agreed to help prepare for next Halloween and Italy is going with her. Italy's 2p A.K.A rabid squirrel will also be going there as soon as he can within the week or two. They won't have any internet access for a while. Now I have to take care of the house but I'm not allowed to touch anything. By the way Italy will be writing to you as soon as he, Arisu chan, and rabid squirrel get back.**

**From,**

**Lucy Yagiri**

* * *

Dear Alice Bonnefoy/Lucy Yagiri,

It's nice to hear from you again. Thanks for telling me about Alice, and I look forward to getting another letter from Italy. I'm glad you send me another letter since a long time (or it felt that way to me). See you again.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	49. N ItalyAlice Bonnefoy(1)

**Ciao Britannia,**

**I heard my 2p self wrote in to you. How was he? Was he nice? He and I are starting to get along and I think that Lucy calls him a rabid squirrel. Alice and I are about to jump through the portal into Halloween Town. Ve... Alice told me not to be scared of the inhabitants there. There are creepy monsters, skeletons, vampires, and other scary creatures there! She told me they are going to be nice to me. How's grandpa Rome? Is he doing okay? Please tell him where I am so that if I lose contact for a long while he won't think I disappeared off the face of the planet.**

**From,**

**Italy**

* * *

Dear N. Italy/Alice Bonnefoy,

Um…he seems fine I guess nothing really wrong with him. Your grandfather is a wonderful and simple-minded man, who had greatness within his body. I'm sure he is alright; he knows how to handle himself well. You want me to say to him that you are in Halloween Town?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	50. Read this notice(please)

Another special notice to all,

I now call forth nations, cities, micro-nations, and towns to send me their letters. I will now be taking again letters through PRIVATE MESSAGING & REVIEWS. I truly want to know what every nation/micro-nation/cities/towns are to these days, plus the ancients are very curious….and nosy too. Some of them might want to speak to you all just like I do as well. My Kirkland family and others families out there, please come here with fun letters.

Until Then,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{If you have an older nation worth mentioning (me role-playing the best way I can) to me or wanting Britannia to speak about, please speak now. See you soon! [I've added too any document meaning it reached the 50 limit. Explain to me what method I should try next. I hope I didn't ask too much. Thank you!]}**_


	51. N ItalyAlice Bonnefoy(2)

**Ciao Britannia,**

**Si! I want you to tell him so he won't worry about me. The only thing that Alice told me to worry about is this oogie boogie guy and his minions Lock, shock, and barrel. From what Alice told me they are really mean! They tried to kill Finland while he was acting as Santa Clause once. Kidnapped him from Christmas was terrified after that. **

**From,**

**Italy**

* * *

Dear N. Italy/Alice Bonnefoy,

I'll mention it to him when I do get the chance to, don't fret. Do be careful in that place and stay away from surprising danger, dear. Thanks for responding….take care!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	52. A Minor Sonata (Prime Meridian) (2)

**A Minor Sonata,**

**((This is in case you would still take letters by review (again, since I don't have an account). If not, just completely ignore this.))**

**Dear Ms. Kirkland,**

**Firstly, I must apologize for replying to your letter so late. Apparently, getting into world meetings are not as easy as I thought it would be. **

**I have spoken to Canada once or twice, though I understand that his situation is different than mine. No one remembers him, whereas no one cares to officially recognize me. They know me, but I'm not "important" enough.**

**Thank you for telling me some of England's past. - -I shall use it well.- - ((This line was crossed out.))**

**I don't have any political duties, being an "imaginary line." I live a sad, boring life.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Prime Meridian (Gracie Merinda, sorry for not inroducing myself properly. *cough I'm also known as Meridian of Greenwich cough*)**

**P.S. Will you PLEASE tell England that I would like to get some more acknowledgement? I would rather like something other than the usual "I'll-acknowledge-you-for-two-seconds-then-I'll-turn-away-and-ignore-you-for-the-rest-of-the-day" nod.**

* * *

Dear Prime Meridian/Meridian of Greenwich,

I'm so sorry to not answer this in time and sorry that nobody cares to see how important you are. I feel bad for Canada; I know his mother feels that way too. I don't have much to tell you, please next time ask my some questions more, just not with the letters.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I-I-I've started a blog….funny huh? I blame the ancient nations for that, but mostly Roman Empire.


	53. Ve Kuraresa Bleach(4)

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach,**

**Ello 1P Mother,**  
**It's okay! I haven't had much time to respond back either, since I've been too busy running for my life! You're lucky 2P Spain didn't know about this one! Otherwise he would have written in to you in place of me... Oh, that's not very nice! I think your cooking is perfectly fine! It would be lovely if they did! Aww, I love you too! **  
**2P England**

* * *

Dear Ve Kuraresa Bleach,

I am so sorry for not getting back to you dear, working on many things and I haven't gotten back to you in such a-what seems like a long time. Thank you for saying my food is perfect. I started a blog just to inform you dear-it's really something isn't? Take care!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	54. TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone(8)

**TheBlackHuntsAlone,**

**Me. : Hi and its bad since Im going to be on the other side of Australia.**

**Perth : We wont be able to see each other.**

**Fremantle : She cant leave. Who will I annoy then.**

**Me : *Glares* I will kill you before I leave so dont you worry about that.**

**Perth : So Big brother Englands in trouble.**

**Fremantle : You should yell at him to fist us and not just send his royals.**

**Me : Didn't he come last year?**

**Perth : Yeah but that was forced. He never visits on christmas and I heard he does nothing.**

**Fremantle : So could you yell at him for us?**

**Perth : Hitting him would be lovely.**

**Me : Since perth is violent its best if I leave. Byeeee~**

**Perth : We have homework so bye.**

**Fremantle : Yup bye**

* * *

Dear TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone,

Sorry for getting to this so late, such a busy person, even if I'm not a nation, so busy dealing with the nations of old. He's not in too much trouble, but stressed out having the deal with Manchester and London and everyone else as well. Britain isn't the best father nor grandfather, he does the best that he can, poor Britain is always hated, but he hates right back. I see what I can do about him and the others. Respond back me by blog….don't ask just do.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	55. Northern Ireland(1)

**Northern Ireland,**

**((Please remove that in double brackets.**  
**((Sorry it took so long to get around to finding this - lotsa lotsa work... -_-' **  
**((Oh, and I hope you don't mind getting involved))**

**It's Northern Ireland!**

**You're Mummy, right? Because Eggy went missing over a week ago, and not even his boyfriend, America, has seen him! And the others don't care! And I'm scared.**

**And I hurt myself, and nobody is coming to make it better... :(**

* * *

Dear Northern Ireland,

Yes, I am your mum, dear. Wait…did you just say "boyfriend"? Britain isn't dating anyone and especially not his adopted son. Darling, why do you hurt so much? Is everything alright with you and your brothers? I'm sorry your brother is missing, but he had some problems with his daughters, well mostly Manchester. I need to speak to Britain about this….along with America. Don't be scared, where are you now anyway? I love you and respond back….by blog.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

_**{It's fine. I'm glad you shown up with this letter. I wanted to say that I have a blog as well…if you want to go there sometime then it's fine. Take Care!}**_


	56. Mother Kirkland sending a message

Dear Readers,

It's been such a long while since you all wrote me letters. I like to have you all write letters back to me. I still want everyone to send letters through either review OR private messaging. Please, I would like young nations, ancient nations, micro-nations, and cities to send me long fun letters. Hoping all my children and grandchildren will be here sending me lovely letters. I want everybody acting like themselves but you better bring the damn fun or else. I'll even take 2ptalia and Nyotalia nations along with the FANS too. So, please come back, I'll take old and new. Looking forward to seeing you all again.

Sincerely,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

* * *

_**There will be no more blog...sadly...but I will continue with the letters again. Thank you all. **_


	57. Arthur KirklandBritain(10)

**Hello Mother,**

**Been a while! How have you been? I've been extremely busy lately, as per usual. I also believe I'm catching a cold. Bah, anyway, how has things been on your end of things? Brilliant, I hope.**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Your Son,**

**Arthur Kirkland/****Britain**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

I'm good and things have been great for me. I'm still fussing with your fucking asshole of a father-I'm sorry for my language but I-I...UGH! It's good to hear from you, whether you're busy or not, you send me a letter. The Nations of Old are doing fine and still wonder how they're children are doing. I visited my sister four days before I dealt with my "husband". Your grandmother wonders how you and your brothers are doing. I enjoyed spending time with my mummsie, but I did have her take a look at you and your brothers, just when you all were pups. I've been working hard as I watch over you and tend to work. Looking for your next letter, take care.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I hope you get better and NOT have a cold. Wuv you!


	58. 2p Arthur KirklandBritain(1)

**Dear 2p Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

**Hello Mumsie! It's Iggles! America says I've acted differently recently which is rubbish! He says it because I've started to wear pink and dyed my hair strawberry blond! I swear it's still me! It's not like I'm a... I don't know... Evil psychotic 2p version... That would be butterscotch and honey! and maybe some Arsenic... Have you heard from Scotland yet? I put him in hospital because he didn't eat my cupcakes, Woopsie! Let's hope he lives! I have to go Mumsie, America is smashing all my good china that Ireland got me! I better go get my trusty knife! Teehee! **

**Cheerio Mummy!**

* * *

****Dear 2p Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Hello dear! Um...so you have darling. I-I'm sure America is just playing silly-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROTHER SCOTLAND?! Britain! Don't do anything rash or just plain anything crazy. I-I love you Britain, I refuse to hear another nation get hurt or whatever from what you did-DON'T YOU SLICE AND DICE MY GRANDSON, AMERICA! GET BACK TO ME WHEN YOU GET THIS DAMN LETTER!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	59. WalesCymru(1)

**Ello Mum,**

**Wales here! Oi, haven't talked to you in a bit! Anyway, could you do us all a favor and teach us to cook? Everywhere I go, we are getting ridiculed for our food(which I think is bloody fine), especially by Alfred and Francis. Your food was good right?**

**Sincerely,**

**Cymru**

**P.S. Nice to talk to you again...**

* * *

Dear Wales/Cymru,

THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH FUCKING SCONES-wait! You want me to teach you how to cook? *acts cocky* Well it's only because I AM an excellent cook, so why not. *tries to stay calm and not get angry* People who ridiculed the Kirkland food shall be punished by Britannia's wrath. My...food...is good and I know what the bloody hell I'm doing with my cooking. Even-EVEN your sorry excuse of a FUCKING father will tell you that my cooking is amazing. SIT MY GRANDSON AMERICA AND MARIANNE'S SON FRANCE DOWN IN A CHAIR AND HAVE THEM EAT MY FOOD OR I'LL KICK THERE BLOODY ARSES! *get a little too upset* I-I-I'm so sorry dear about my behavior but I hear so much negativity towards my cooking and I don't like it. I'm going to end things here, before I kill something.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I'm glad that you send me a letter.


	60. Michigan(1)

** Michigan**

**I noticed you haven't had a State/Province/Territory write to you yet, and since my house technically belongs to your sons (and daughter... I know for a fact Wales is a woman!), I wanted to be the first one.**

**Speaking of which... if my house technically belongs to England, then why hasn't he tried to reclaim it yet? Tell him not to bother, though. Alfred needs his left hand.  
**

* * *

Dear Michigan,

Um...I honestly don't know why he didn't try to reclaim it, but I'll speak to him. Exactly what makes you think Wales is a woman and don't just say "I just know it"? You must be one of America's many children, right? It's good that you send me a letter. Come back again.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	61. Awesome Anonymous(1)

**Awesome Anonymous (Prussia)**

**Kesesese! What a komisch lady! XD**  
**Can you teach England to cook something that's not unawesome already!?**

**-Awesomely anonymous (Prussia)**

* * *

Dear Awesome Anonymous/Prussia,

...Are you trying to say that my cooking is "unawesome"-YOU SON OF A BITCH?! JUST WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU CALLING A "FUNNY" LADY-THOSE BETTER NOT SOUND FUCKING FIGHTING WORDS?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHEN I STOP BY I'M GOING TO GIVE YOUR SORRY ASS NIGHTMARES-YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE BECAUSE MY COOKING IS GREAT!


	62. Mirror Saubure(1)

**BONJOUR BRITANNIA,**

*** Britannia sees a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a large pink bunny costume wondering how she even got there in the first place***

**I AM THE MIRROR VERSION OF SAUBURE! WOW... YOUR PLACE IS SO UNCUTE... I'M GOING TO MAKE EVERYTHING CUTER!**

***quickly turns everything cute like pink walls, cute plushies, pink decorations and random sparkles everywhere* * Mirror Saubure corners Britannia and forces her into a cute pink frilly dress***

**NOW YOU LOOK SO CUTE! **

**From,**

**Mirror Saubure**

* * *

****Dear Mirror Saubure,

*is confused* Um...it's nice to meet you. *finds herself in a frilly pink dress, blushes, and behaves like a cute tsundere* I-I-what is the meaning of this...I'm so embarrassed. *folds her arms and blushes more* You silly girl-you didn't need to do such a thing. I-I-I'm not-not cute at all...hmph. I am Britannia, not a dr-dr-dress up doll. *blushes some more and you keep flattering me* I hope my son doesn't see this.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	63. Mirror Saubure(2)

**Mirror Saubure**

**YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE HOW CUTE YOU LOOK IN THE DRESS?!**

*** starts mass producing photos of Britannia in a pink frilly dress to all ancient nations and modern nations all over the net***

**From,**

**Mirror Saubure**

* * *

Dear Mirror Saubure,

*blushes and still behaves like a cute tsundere* YES! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE ME IN THIS- *looks at her posting pictures all over the internet and showing the ancient nations* B-B-BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! *waves arms around cutely and still behaves like a tsundere* PLEASE TAKE THOSE P-P-PICTURES DOWN BEFORE MY SON SEES THEM! *tries stopping you* I-I-I SAID ST-ST-STOP IT! *continues blushing*

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. *unleashes evil aura that frightens Saubure* Britain, darling if you are looking at this you better not do anything that you'll regret, okay.


	64. Awesome Anonymous(2)

**The Awesome Prussia,**

***Awesome gasp* How did you know that it was mein awesomeness!?**  
**Nein, just that England's is... *Cringes a little***  
**Please don't unawesomely tell Vati or make the awesome me eat your scones!**

**-The Awesome Prussia**

* * *

Dear The Awesome Prussia,

*still blushes after having pictures of her in a cute pink frilly dress posted on the internet and still upset* Who else annoyingly uses the word "awesome" the way you do?! Britain, is what exactly? I haven't met your father, but I do know of your mother. I won't make you eat my scones...even though I should. *unleashes the same evil aura around Prussia and chokes him* If-If you tell my son of anyone about me in this frilly pink dress-so help me I will murder you *chokes him tighter and glares coldly* wouldn't that be "unawesome", huh?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	65. Arthur KirklandBritain(11)

**Dear Mother,**

**I hate to say it but this 'cold' isn't just a cold now, heh. Must be the snow. I'm currently visiting Jonah (West Virginia) and Marcus (Virginia) and it had started to snow pretty hard last night and I had woken up this morning with a sore throat and a headache the size of bloody Japan... The landmass, not Kiku. Anyway. Dash it all, mum! A dress isn't that horrible! I thought you looked rather good in it. Could do without the frills though... Ah, Jonah and Marcus bid you hello. Best let that be known before they bite each other's heads off again today. Alfred calls them our equivalents. They fight as much as us, granted Virginia was the first and I influenced him the most. Bet your bloody arse I taught his older children a thing or two about respect. And then you've got those like poor Louisiana who's 'founding father' was that God awful cowbag France... Poor child. Enough chitchat, I'd like to wish you a very merry Christmas, mum and tell the other ancients I said 'happy holidays'. Much love, mother. I'll write as soon as I can, might be after the holidays.**

**Your Son (and grandsons),**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain, Jonah Jones/West Virginia, Marcus Jones/Virginia**

**P.S The Virginias (don't tell them I called them that) wish you a Merry Christmas as well!**

* * *

****Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain, Jonah Jones/West Virginia, Marcus Jones/Virginia,

*blushes red and continues behaving like a cute tsundere* B-B-Baka! *punches son in face* Don't say such a thing like that to me. I-I-I-It's not like I choose to wear this dr-dr-dress. You better not tell your brothers-so help me I will hurt you. *blushes* ...I...really look...good in this...dress? *blushes and smiles cutely* I'm so embarrassed, Britain, don't embarrass your mummy like that. *giggles and keeps punching her son...yup like a tsundere* Well. *acts a little arrogant* I am THE Britannia. Sweetheart *hugs her tightly...too tightly* you do have a cold-my wittle sweetie pie. Make sure you drink warm fluids and eat some soup. Tell West Virginia and Virginia that I said hello and all three of you have a wonderful Merry Christmas. *kisses Britain's cheek even though he has a cold...then he behaves like a tsundere* Tell me how things go with my lovely grandsons. My dear boy *smack the hell out of him, blushes, and smile cutely* you know how to make your mummy happy. *giggles* B-Baka!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. *kisses Britain on his cheek repeatedly and still acts...cute* I wuv you sweet heart!


	66. Chapter 66

**Mother,**

**I love you too, mum... I believe they will send you letters as well, but I'll warn you now West Virginia is exactly like America in every way possible. Also, I've been eating soup all day...I swear to bloody baby Jesus if I see another bowl of chicken noodle soup after this, I'll kill someone... This cold is really taking it's toll on me so I believe I'm going to lay down now. Love you, mum.**

**Your Son,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Thanks for the heads up. Please do get some rest and I look forward to speaking to both West Virginia and Virginia. I love ya too cutie pie. I've heard from the ancient nations that Sir Roman Empire has a blog and Germania is helping him. It's nice to see the ancients getting out there. You should go there to chat. Now...if only Catherine C. Jones/Columbia/Mother America could make a blog or ask for letters. I rather not have your damn father make one. Anyway, get some rest and take care beautiful.

Yours Truly,

Bodesica/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	67. Marcus JonesVirginia(1)

**Dear Grandmother,**

**Hello, grandmother. I know we haven't exactly talked before, but I'm Virginia. West calls me Mini-Britain... I hate him so much... Anyhow! How are you? Is it snowing where you are, if it's possible to do so where you are. We've got at least two feet here I believe. Hope to hear from you!**

**Love,**

**Marcus Jones/Virginia**

* * *

****Dear Marcus Jones/Virginia,

I'm fine and it's not snowing where I am...yet. I moved in with my sister and my mum to get away from my husband...and the loneliness. Come send more letters to me more often. I'd really appreciate it. Bye love.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	68. Jonah JonesWest Virginia(1)

**'ey Mawmaw,**

**How ya doin'?! Uncle Britain told me to write so...yeah... Err, Iunno what to really talk about so...love ya! Yup... :)**

**Love,**

**Jonah Jones/West Virginia**

**P.S Ya can call me West if ya wanna. Everyone else does!**

* * *

****Dear Jonah Jones/West Virginia,

I'm doing fine because I moved in with my mum and sister-I just haven't really explain things to Britain. Come back sending more letters.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	69. Alice Bonnefoy(8)

**Bonjour Mrs. Kirkland,**

**I see you have found my mirror self. I'll come over right away to pick her up.**

*** arrives at Britannia's place***

**Saubure: Now mirror self, apologize to Mrs. Kirkland!**

**Mirror Saubure: I'm so sorry! I can try to take those photos off the internet!**

**Saubure: *Looks at mirror self in annoyance*I swear I am surrounded by idiots...! Well I guess I'll be going now I have a meeting with Russia saying that he wants to make up with me. By the way I heard Prussia is annoying you maybe you could send him over to my manor to give him a little scare!**

*** Saubure has a mansion that is alive and is quite terrifying that even 2ps are afraid of being inside the place***

**From,**

**Saubure- Alice Bonnefoy**

***Saubure grabs her mirror self's ear and drags her out of the house***

* * *

****Dear Saubure/Alice Bonnefoy,

*blushes in a cute manner* Y-Yes she put me in a frilly pink dress and it-it-NEVER MIND! *blushes* It's whatever right now so...tell that Mirror self of you to not put me in any more *blushes some more* pictures. I'm not too worried about Prussia because I'll be speaking to his mother...the woman is weird, crazy, half-a-bitch, and arrogant, but...means well? I look forward to seeing you again.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	70. EmeraldHeart12(1)

**EmeraldHeart12,**

**What's up Momma Kirkland?! Didja know Ireland has a blog? Its awesome! Hope ya have a nice day! :)**

* * *

Dear EmeraldHeart12,

Hello to you as well. Ireland has a blog? I think I shall try it out when I get to it. Thanks for letting me know.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	71. It's been awhile hasn't it!

Dear Everyone**,**

I'm sorry to everyone out there. I haven't been around answering letters lately, but I do hope you all had a good Christmas and great New Years. I'll be getting back to the letters after this. As for my very own children, I hope you send me so good letters. Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Eire, Northern Ireland, Sealand, and England/Britain, mummy wants to have your letters. Hopefully, I'll get some of my grandchildren as well sending letters. I'LL EVEN ACCEPT LETTERS FROM THE HETALIA-FANS, 2PTALIA, NYOTALIA, MIRCONATIONS, CITIES/TERRITORIES, ANCIENT NATIONS, AND EVEN MADE UP NATIONS(please remember that because I get bored and want something fun).

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland,

P.S. My sister and my mother said hello.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it has been such a long time and I will get to those letters. Take care for now. **_


	72. Awesome Anonymous(3)

**The Awesome Prussia,**

***Weird look* But you do know the awesome Vati! You know, Germania? The guy with the unawesomely long blonde hair und girly braid? That's Vati!**  
***Cringes* Choking people is unawesome!**  
**What does your mean mean anyway? I don't know if it's awesome or not...**

**-The Awesome Prussia**

* * *

****Dear Awesome Prussia,

I've heard of Germania, but I haven't actually met the guy though. You are a very selfish child who deserves a good spanking half the time...sounds awesome, right? *continues choking* Actually, choking people like you is awesome. I don't understand what it is you're asking me. Are you asking me what my name means, or what?

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

* * *

**_Please come back again!_**


	73. Illinois and Victoria(1)

**Hi! **  
**I am Illinois, and my cousin, Victoria (capital of British Columbia) really wanted to talk to you, since you are our Great-grandmother.**  
**First off, I have made your scone recipe, and it was delicious. Grandfather England's isn't so because he doesn't follow the recipe all the way. **  
**Hi, this is Victoria. Do you think you could talk to Grandpa England for us? We wanted to visit him, but since he and uncle America aren't on good terms, and he doesn't see papa, we can't communicate with him. Thank you!**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Illinois and Victoria**

* * *

Dear Illinois and Victoria,

Thank you so much. I do try my hardest to make my scones taste amazing. I'm sorry that my son is a terrible cook and that he doesn't visit you and your cousin. Britain is a busy boy who is trying to get things in order in his life. I just wish he took a break and I wish he fix his drinking habits. I'll speak to him and I try to get some answers from America. I'm sorry that this happening to you two but I do all that I can. I love you both.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	74. Arthur KirklandBritain(12)

**Dear Mum,**

**I've been meaning to write to you for some time now. That cold I had turned out to be flu A that I had picked up from that git America... Go figure. It lasted for about two weeks and it was bloody horrible. Wales had been shoving medicine down my throat the whole sodding time as well...**

**On a lighter note. Christmas was good. Better than usual. Apart from all the family feuding that you know goes on. And a bit of drinking.. Of course, it was the holidays, you can't expect one to NOT drink. Right?**

**Anyway, how are you mum? And how was Christmas for you?**

**Hope to hear from you soon~!**

**Love,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Things have been good with me of course. I had spend a great amount of time with my sister and mum on Christmas...and your father shown up. It's fine because things were different, since we grew up and came to our senses. I'm not sure how long that would had lasted but it was good for a the time being. I'm glad to know that you didn't get yourself drunk stupid like all the other times. Sorry about the whole cold thing. I'm glad to hear from ya though. I look forward to seeing the next letter.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	75. Marcus JonesVirginia(2)

**Dear Grandma,**

Was Christmas good for you? Better than mine, I sure hope...

With fifty children, how could you expect anything less than chaos, right? And once you get that **ing (excuse my language) West Virginia mixed up with the other hick states like Texas, Colorado, Mississippi, and Florida, all you've got is trouble! Not to mention that they not only wholeheartedly insulted mine and New Jersey's cooking (I learned from Uncle Britain, it can't be all that bad! I was the first state after all...everyone seems to be forgetting that...) they also managed to completely destroy father's house in a matter of mere minutes with a food fight... It was just awful...

So, how are you? Sorry for ranting. I've already talked with Uncle Britain about it and I can't vent to anyone else at the moment (for everyone is attempting to repair father's house).

Love,

Marcus Jones/Virginia

* * *

Dear Marcus Jones/Virginia,

Christmas with my mum, sister, and surprisingly my husband was actually really good...better than what I hoped. You sure have a lot of siblings dear. Exactly, how does America fit all of his children in his house? *thinks about what is said* Does he have a mansion or what? They destroyed his home, huh? *thinks about that* That is a lot of money to repair his possibly large estate of a home...what cost more is the amount of money spent on Christmas presents. Just how rich is your father? It's good that you enjoyed yourself, though. Sorry about having to deal with your many siblings. Good to hear from you though.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	76. Jonah JonesWest Virginia(2)

**'ey Mawmaw,**

**How're you? I'm fine, if you wanted to know!**

**Anyway, I gotta tell you somethin' extremely awesome!**

**Alright, as I'm sure that ** Virginia told you, him and New Jersey cooked Christmas dinner (kinda weird...). Totally nasty. Tasted like a dog's ** (don't ask how I know). So, I ain't gonna eat it. And Texas had already announced to everyone if they were cookin' then he sure as hell weren't gonna eat it either. So I picked up a bit of the mashed potatoes on my spoon and flung it randomly. Where's it hit? Right in that smug face of Virginia! Best shot ever! Damn, he was ** too. Started yellin' and cussin' like a sailor. So Texas nailed him with a piece of bread! You shoulda seen it, you'd laugh too! Especially after he pulls his, 'England found me first, so I'm older than all of you' and 'Uncle Britain likes me more than you guys'. Stuck up **...**

**Anyway, I'll stop yappin'. Everyone says I talk too much.**

**Love ya,**

**Jonah Jones/West/West Virginia**

**P.S The other best gift that Christmas (aside from nailing Virginia in the face) was the shotgun daddy got me. Best. Gift. Ever. (even if I already have three).**

* * *

Dear Jonah Jones/West/West Virginia,

I'm great and my Christmas has been better than I'd expected it to be. Good to know that you're doing just fine.

I see you enjoyed yourself with the food fight and your sibling all together. How did your father take the food fight...and the damage that was done? Tell me one other thing, how in the living hell can you and the rest of your many siblings fit inside your father's home? *scratches head trying to think* Plus that is a lot of money worth Christmas gifts, good grief. I'm glad you had a hell of a good time with your food fight, shotgun, and repairs. Tell America I said hello and see you next time.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	77. Hello Again!

Dear Everyone and family,

I am truly sorry for having been away for so long and I shall be taking your letters again. Send me your letters through private messaging only for now on. No more reviews just PM only. I've been very busy with my motherly duties, all while I spend time with the ancient nations. They all say their hello to you all. My darling sons and grandchildren, I am truly sorry for being away for so long. Your mum is back and ready to tackle some letters. Looking forward to hear all the wonderful things you have to say to me. I will take letters from random Hetalians, other nations, and more. Be sure to send letter through private messaging only. No need to get scared, because I won't hurt you, unless you piss me off and I promise not to hurt you too much. See ya real soon, everyone.

Love always,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. I hope my sons aren't fighting with each other at all...I'm getting that feeling. Nah! I'm sure my darlings are just fine.

* * *

**_Look out everybody because I'm back! _**


	78. Arthur KirklandBritain(13)

**Hello Mum,**

You've been away for quite some time now! Had something happened? I was starting to get worried. I had started to think the worst! But really, how are you? Being away for so long, anything could have happened!

Write back soon!

Arthur Kirkland/Britain

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

No need to get too worry anymore. I had ton of things to do and one of them was beating Rome senseless for being himself. The other stuff was family related. Grandmum wants you visit her sometime and so does your aunt as well. I'm really sorry for not having to call you or let you know that I was away. I am fine and glad to have you send me a letter. I heard that you have a female version of yourself...so do your brothers as well. They have slight personality change though, but it's strange because I kinda wonder what you look like as a girl. That was just something the ancient nations discuss over with me along with 2p versions too. Even we have our very own. I wonder what mine is like. I'm guessing that my male self would be the dad. Anyway, it's really great to hear from you, Britain. I love you very much. Tell me how have things been with you?

Love always,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

* * *

**_I wonder as well what 2ptalia & Nyotalia Britannia, Rome, Germania, Greece, Egypt, and etc must look like as well. I grow more curious just thinking about it all the time. Wouldn't you as well? _**


	79. Mary JonesMaryland(1)

**Dear Mother Brittania,**

**Hey, your my great-grandma! I'm the state of Maryland, Alfred's kid. Dad's been acting really protective lately, and it's really weird. I think he's coming to terms that his kids are growing up...he's been in the dumps a lot. It probably started when my sister got a boyfriend. Then I got one. Do you have any advice for cheering him up? Thanks Gran-Gran!**

**Love ya,**  
**Mary Jones**

* * *

Dear Mary Jones,

Hello to you Maryland. You're growing up fast and fathers are just very protective of their little girls. The same goes for the mothers who are like that towards their sons. Your father will be fine he is America, after all. Your sister got a boyfriend? Which one and who is she dating exactly? Who are you dating? Just tell your dad that "I am a growing girl and that you don't need to worry so much me". I'm pretty sure he dealt with that too when my son adopted him. Britain spoiled him rotten and I bet he did the same to you and the rest of your siblings. Has he met the boyfriend yet at all? Try sitting him down with your boyfriend and have a peaceful conversation with him. If you try talking to him like an adult without getting into an argument. Have your sister try the very same thing. If any problems occur then have your father talk to me instead.

Yours Truly'

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	80. The Kingdom of Genovia(1)

**Hello Mrs. Kirkland,**

**I'm the Kingdom of Genovia. Upon my Queen's request, and America's encouragement, I've decided to try branching out and meeting new people. I suppose the way to get information is to give a some first so, I guess I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm the son of Spain and France and was briefly under British rule before gaining my independence 559 years ago on June 14'th. I have short blonde hair that curls like Spain's and violet eyes, and am famous for my pears, which is also my number one export. I guess I'll stop this letter here since I don't really know what else to say. I hope to hear back, but I won't be upset if I don't.**

**Best regards,**  
**Leal Aymard Verdon (The Kingdom of Genovia)**

**(Admin: This is my OC, the fictional nation of Genovia. If fake countries aren't accepted then it's ok. I'll just write a new letter as someone else. Nice to see you're back. ^-^)**

* * *

Dear Leal Aymard Verdon(The Kingdom of Genovia),

It's great to meet you, Genovia. I'm shocked to hear that Britain has ruled over you. That damn son of mine just like to get his hands on anything he sees. Oh, wow, I didn't know France and Spain had a son. I learn something new everyday as times start changing. You'll find that there are some good nations out there and some that you might wanna steer clear away from. Don't have much to say either but it is nice to have you write me a letter.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

* * *

**_I heard of Genovia from the movie((haven't read the book)). I'll take anyone who wants to write letters to Britannia, that includes fictional countries, cities, towns, continents, and even PLANETS! It all sounds good to hear and I hope to see you soon. Thank and it's good to be back. ^ _ ^ _**


	81. Eliso JonesTexas(1)

**Dear...erm...well Mrs(?).Britannia,  
Hola!,I am Texas.I saw you where accepting letters and that others have already written! You most likely have never heard of me so as to shorten it,Do you know the south american civilizations-the Mayans,Olmecs,and Aztec? You see,where they exsisted is currently a man named became an empire and raised me,but he statred misterating me so I broke away to become my own Nation. Well,I started to fall and I became unstable...America came and he offered to help me he adopted me and I've been raised as his son ever since. So let's see...Grandpa(England) is your son...Dad(America) considers him a mix of an estranged father/brother...so...I suppose that makes me your (adopted)Great-Grandson...or would you rather me call you Mrs.(Is kirkland your maiden name or are you married?) Kirkland...I would like calling you Great-Grandmother...Oh,I suppose I'm rambling again...sorry! So let's see...It's been rocky with my father(Mexico) since I left but I'm on pretty good terms with Abuelo(Spain) do you know ALL the modern Nations parents? If so,who EXACTLY are my Great-Grandparents all together?I would like to know my whole familia,including you! And lo siento for all of this random nonsense I've sent,Here's some stuff I baked! and salsa! But BE WARNED! I make REALLY spicy food...i gave some to Gramps with no warning because I didn't think he wanted any of the salsa,just some cookies and he could not taste,talk right,and was in a lot of pain for sevral weeks...I still feel bad...**

**With Dirt,Rattle Snakes,and Tumble Weeds,**  
**The 28th State of The Union,Texas(Eliso Jones)**

* * *

Dear Eliso Jones(Texas),

It's nice to meet you Texas. Yes, Kirkland is my maiden name and let's just move away from the marriage. I've met some of the Ancient nations and even met continents as well. I have even met Native America, Roman Empire, Germania(barely), Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Scandinavia, and few others. I know that Native America is America and Canada's mother. I'm not so sure about Spain's parents or Mexico's either. I really don't have too much to say but I will love for you to write more letters. Come back anytime you want.

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	82. Arthur KirklandBritain(14)

**Dear Mother,**

**They both do? Good Lord, I do sure hope not at the same time... When they're both in the room, it's hard to get a word in, always asking a billion questions... Not entirely sure I'm up for that at this point. I'm uncertain if it's the weather or if it's the economy, but I've been horrifying tired as of late and have done nothing but sleep (which isn't like me) and I've slacked on a bloody truck load of paperwork... Sorry, I'm ranting...**

**Ahh, I do...yes, yes...she's alright...I guess? I'm uncertain, I purposefully keep myself busy most days as to not conversate with people I don't otherwise have means to converse with. How do you think I avoid Francis all the time? Bloody fool has still yet to catch on! As for my 2P...I don't talk with him. Ever. If I can help it. Like I said, purposefully busy.**

**Hmm...what else have I been up to... Ah, yes! "Big Brother" Scotland has signed his referendum to gain his independence which will start some time in 2014. And the wanker has done nothing but gloat ever since. Claiming he's building a bloody brick wall around his land to keep everyone out and 'so I won't have to look at ya anymore'. Sodding tosser... I swear, if I wanted to, he KNOWS I could drag his sorry arse back within a blink of an eye! But I won't because I'm trying to be the bigger person here. You'll have to excuse me, I've been hitting the rum a bit...**

**I'd say, "I'll cut this short" but this is a rather long letter so...write back soon, I guess.**

**I love you, mum**

**Arthur Kirkland/ Britain**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Good to have you write back. Oh, no, sorry to hear about you not getting enough sleep. It's tough having a hectic job as a nation, but do not sweat it because you're a Kirkland, my dear. Do you always keep to yourself, Britain? Sweetheart, you need to make some time to relax a bit. I don't want you getting yourself in any sort of trouble, because you have enough sleeping problems. It's "wonderful" to know that you and Scotland are still bickering with each other...like children. How are things with my little Sealand? It's been so long since I heard about him. The same goes with your other brothers too. I had my fair issues with some of the ancients...Native America(America and Canada's real mother...not Columbia), Rome is still a stupid asshole who I use as a punching bag sometimes, I witness Ancient Scandinavia from a far along with Ancient China, Germania is still...himself, and all the other ancients are doing great. That's enough of my rambling. I shall speak to you again my darling.

Loves always,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	83. The Kingdom of Genovia(2)

**Dear Mrs. Kirkland,**

**It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. Yes, I was conquered by Britain literally days after I gained my independence the first time. I needed Portugal's help to get free from him again. Then after the world wars I was under his rule again. It was rather annoying to say the least, but I still maintained my status as a monarchy, but either a way I still don't hold any respect for him. All he did for my country was try to tell us how to behave and make us speak English. Um, yes. I was actually a product of a drunken one night stand, so it's rather awkward discussing my birth. I usually run names by France, Spain, or America before I speak to people. It helps me steer clear of nations that could be a threat to me, as I am a very small country. At any rate, I've rambled about myself long enough. I'd love to hear more about you.**

**Best reagards,**  
**Genovia**

* * *

Dear Genovia,

It's great to meet you again, Genovia. It sucks that happen to you, though, I'm glad that Portugal came to the rescue. He takes you under his rule, then teaches how to be well-mannered and speak English, still, you're annoyed with him. It's was the same way with Rome, that's why I tried so many times to poison him or choke on a piece of fruit. I'm not going to go any further with the one night stand. Good to hear that you can talk to France, Spain, and/or America are very helpful to you. It's not easy with some of these nations out here, don't get into any sort of problem. Don't you dare worry about how small you are, be strong. You enlighten my curiosity, Genovia, I really want to know some more about you. I'll tell you some more about me next time. Take care!

Yours Truly,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	84. Arthur KirklandBritain(15)

**Dear Mum,**

I don't always keep to myself. But I do usually. Just better that way...

We're not bickering, so much as avoiding each other. The last time we talked was...I believe...when he signed the referandum. Even then the only things we spoke to one another were curt 'hello's'. At least I don't have to deal with him drunk texting me on my days off, I suppose. Sealand? Doing well, I suppose. We don't talk much. I've no idea what Ireland is doing. Wales, he's been alright. Northern Ireland has been doing well.

Are you really fonging the bloody hell out of Rome that much? So long as you don't murder each other, mum.

Love,

Arthur Kirkland/ Britain

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

Well, it's good to know that you do try to socialize...sometimes. I see that you and Scotland clearly have differences, but still you two are brother nonetheless. It would be nice for you to try to get along like mature siblings...that won't happen. Scotland is a grown man and he'll do fine and some growing up. I would love to know what Ireland been up to. It's at least good knowing Wales, Sealand, and Northern Ireland are all doing fine. Rome is an idiot and I had my fair shares of "trying" to kill him. He'll do just fine because he's an idiot after all. The man once asked me to marry him which made me really want to choke him. We have our good moments but again the man annoys me. I just don't like dealing with him. Anyway, I'll see you next time, my love.

Love Always,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


	85. Arthur KirklandBritain(16)

**Dear Mum,**

**To be honest, if you don't include World Meetings, I really have no other reason to socialize with anyone. I'm not 'attempting' to be rude or whatnot, I just don't see a need to communicate with them. Though that does somewhat make me sound like an asshat...**

**I do believe it's more than just differences between me and Scotland. Our relationship has been as such my entire existence. In his eyes, I wasn't worth the land I was 'wasted on'. Though I'm pretty sure he only said that because he wanted the land. Almost surprised he didn't kill me to get it when I was younger. I've thus come to terms with the fact that his views, or anyone's, of me will never change. But about Ireland, I could try and talk with Wales about him, see what Ireland's been up to. Wales seems to always be in the know.**

**Rome asks everyone for their hand in marriage. He's worse than Francis. Though I must say, Francis has calmed down a tad here recently. I'm almost worried. I may have to pay the sodding frog a visit to see what's wrong with him. **

**Anyhow... Bloody hell, this was a long letter. I'll chat with you later, mum.**

**I Love You,**

**Arthur Kirkland/Britain**

* * *

Dear Arthur Kirkland/Britain,

The World Meetings? Isn't that where all the nations go to discuss their problems? I don't mean "problems" far as therapy goes but other problems that countries face with wealth, politics, education, and medical care. I never went to such a thing and I don't any of the ancients went too. I'm glad knowing that you attend those meetings, though, just focus on you. Socialize when you have the time to...don't drink too much.

Scotland wouldn't kill you just to get land...because I'll kill him. Don't worry, I won't make it too painful...but it won't be gentle either. Aside from your "brotherly troubles", I hope Ireland is alright though. Wales would be certain of what is happening. I know that you're doing just fine, even though you have a hectic lifestyle, but you're a Kirkland. Scotland is fine as well, regardless, if he is still bickering. It's good knowing my boys are doing wonderful.

Rome is an idiotic man whore. I sometimes feel bad for Germania and all the other ancient nations. Yes, he is worse than France. His mother might agree with me on that, but I'm not quite certain. France is probably changing his ways that is all. Don't worry about such things.

I didn't find the letter that long at all.

Love Always,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland


End file.
